The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Soi Fon and her cousin Ggio Vega just moved to Japan from China. Attending Sokyoku Academy. A 'live-on' campus. First day seems good, but information from her roomate has Soi worried. Strange sightings, weird sounds, disappearances even. Just great.
1. Chapter 1

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**Okay, so this first chapter may seem kinda rushed, but I wanted the important people, or most of them to be in this chapter. My intro's are to short usually. So...I took at least what would have been three chapters and made them into this first chapter. The next chapter will most likely be a little shorter, but it may seem just as rushed. I just hate having short chapters -.-**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

"But I don't want to." Complained a dark haired girl.

"To bad. It's something we have to do." A boy responded, turning his gold eyes on the girl with slight annoyance sparkling behind them.

The girl sighed. They stood in a study of a decent sized house. The girl wasn't all that tall, her dark hair was pulled back into a low long ponytail with a single gold hoop at the end and leaving her bangs free to frame her pale face. She wore a white dress shirt with gold painted buttons and plain black slacks with black athletic sneakers.

"Look Shaolin, we have to move. Aunty has a good job, she's gunna send us to great schools, but for her to do it we have to move to Japan." The boy stated, calming. His hair was much the way 'Shaolin's' was, only his lock of hair was braided and shorter and his bangs were much more untamed, doing nothing to compliment his own pale face. He was dressed in a royal blue and white argyle sweater vest with a short sleeved white shirt underneath with plain white jeans and blue slip on shoes.

Shaolin sighed again. "Don't try that logical sweet talk Ggio." The boy laughed and sat in a large cushioned chair. "I'm hardly using sweet talk." He responded easily. Shaolin just rolled her eyes and huffed.

Looking out a window and into the front lawn, Shaolin saw movers packing up their things. "I know this is good for my father." She paused for a moment. Ggio looked up at her curiously. "But we've lived in China our whole lives. It's going to be awkward in Japan."

Ggio chuckled. "Bet your glad we took all these lessons on how to speak and write Japanese now aren't you?" Shaolin just rolled her eyes.

Ggio was Shaolin's cousin. But they considered each other siblings. His parents died when he was young so he hardly remembered them enough to be bothered by it. Though Shaolin's father assured him that they loved him very much and he returned it. They died in a car crash and his uncle was more than happy to take him in. He was always there for Shaolin, who was a year older than him, but he stuck up for her anyways.

Shaolin nodded. "Now I am."

There was a knock on the study room's heavy doors. Ggio called for the person to come in. A tall, thin, balding man came in. "It's time to leave. The lord has just finished setting up everything for the plane ride."

Ggio stood and followed his cousin out of the room.

* * *

The car ride to the airport was quite silent. Ggio sat looking out the window, sitting beside Shaolin. Who was doing the same thing, though she was looking much more miserable and scared. As if the world were crashing in around her.

They sat across from a golden haired, blue eyed woman in a black business suit and a blue silk tie and a ebony haired woman with pale gray eyes who was dressed in a slim black skirt and fitting blue V-neck blouse.

No, Shaolin technically didn't have a father. But she was very like the blonde woman she called father. She'd asked how once. Her 'father' told her they'd fused the two eggs together and only used the parts of the sperm DNA that'd make certain they'd have a daughter. And there was Shaolin. Her 'father' was just that rich she guessed.

The blonde business woman saw the look on her daughter's face. "I know this is tough Soi. But you'll get a chance to see a new part of the world and make new friends." She smiled calmingly.

The teen still sulked. "I'm seventeen father, please don't talk to me like I'm still ten." She snipped.

The woman frowned. Knowing she was only upset because they had to move. "I know you're upset with me. But things will get better. I promise." Her smile returned.

'Soi', tried to stay upset with her father but couldn't, she never could. "I don't want to move. I don't want to make new friends and go to a new school." She mumbled. She ignored her cousin's soft snickers.

"If you only kept going through life with just the people you've gotten comfortable with, you'll eventually get bored and leave that life behind anyways. It's better to do it now." The blonde smiled. Soi couldn't help but return it, she was a daddy's girl. Well…not technically daddy…but still.

"As surprising as it is, she's right." Soi's mother spoke, with a small sarcastic smile.

The blonde blanched for a moment and recovered quickly, taking her wife's hand and smiling at her charmingly. "My dear sweet Jun, you're ever the charmer." She patted her wife's hand and laughed when the woman blushed.

"Annchi!" Jun half whined, and smacked her wife's arm. The blonde winced and laughed easily.

Soi and Ggio laughed and the rest of the ride to the airport was spent in silence.

* * *

Soi slept on the plane to Japan. As did Ggio. Jun woke them up when they landed. "Come on, wake up." She called and ruffled their hair. Soi grumbled and rubbed her eyes, standing slowly. She followed Annchi off the plane with all the others.

Annchi took her daughter's shoulder and led her along as Jun did the same for Ggio.

Paying dull attention to the passing colors and flashing faces, Soi barely noticed they were at their new house. She was to tired and to upset from leaving her home to care.

Annchi and Jun showed them their rooms.

Soi lay on her new bed and stared up at her new ceiling. She frowned. "I don't like you." She mumbled.

"I'm sure it doesn't like you either." Soi looked over to see her cousin. "What do you want Ggio?"

He raised his hands in mock defense. "Cool it." He stated calmly. "I know this is tough, don't think I haven't had a hard time with this too."

Soi sat up. "You have a funny way of showing it."

The boy sighed. "If we're both upset then what good will it do? One of us has to keep our head."

He did have a point. Soi couldn't argue with him. She just shrugged and fell back on her bed.

"We start school tomorrow Soi. I saw some pictures. It looks pretty fancy. Even better than the one we used to attend." Ggio stated. "And the uniforms looks pretty cool too." He looked over at his cousin as he sat on the bed. "You gunna wear the girls uniform?"

"Don't be stupid." Soi hadn't worn a girls uniform since grade school, and only for the first year. "But it seems a little to early to start school, we just got here."

"You know how Aunty is. She plans everything ahead. We've been set to enroll for days now, and Aunty doesn't like to waste time." Ggio shrugged.

Soi sighed and rolled onto her side. "…I know." She didn't think she was ready to jump into Japanese activates just yet. But maybe it would help.

Maybe.

* * *

Ggio and Soi sat in the principals office of their new school. Or rather,… Academy.

Ggio wore the white version of the boys uniform. A white jacket with a black emblem with lilies, and plain white slacks and dress shoes. He found it annoyingly plain.

Soi wore the variety uniform. A blue jacket with the same emblem on Ggio's jacket, with black slacks and black dress shoes with white soles. She wore a blue tie with a black stripe.

"Please enjoy your tour of the Academy. That'll be your first day. Just get a feel for the buildings." The old man spoke patiently.

"Thank you head master Yamamoto." The teens spoke together and stood, bowing to the man before taking their leave.

* * *

"This is a pretty big campus." Ggio observed as he and Soi walked the halls of the Academy.

Sokyoku Academy, it was a large campus, on a large hill. And they had to stay there, only able to go home on weekends or on vacations. The girls and boys dorms were on separate sides of the hill.

Ggio glanced around the hall they were walking through. All the attention was going to,… Soi? He gave his cousin a deadpan stare as they walked. "Lucky you." He mumbled.

His cousin gave him a confused look before glancing around. "Oh,…" She murmured as she saw the stares. "What about it?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing." He mumbled and they continued to class. Soi smiled at her cousin. He was upset. He liked being the center of attention.

In China, he'd been a rare sight. With his midnight hair that was sleek and shiny and so well done, his fair skin and bright gold eyes. Most girls there considered him Charming. He got used to the attention at a young age. It never bothered his original sense of justice, but he still like having eyes on him.

Here, Soi was rare. With her elegant and easy Chinese looks. Her hair so dark it almost looked blue.

Though she was clearly not the rarest of sights. As the two got closer to homeroom, they spotted a swarm of girls and a few odd boys here and there bundled into the doorway.

Ggio made a face and stepped in front of his cousin as he made their way in. That was one thing he couldn't stand about crowds. When they stood and stared at something for several long minutes, hours even, and got no where with what they wanted.

Soi immediately saw why they were all staring. There was no other sight to see inside the class but the teen that caught her eyes. With her bright and stand-outish violet shock of hair. She was talking to a long blonde haired teen with a slightly scruffy looking face. His hair was tied back into a high ponytail, while the girl he was talking to had her own slightly lower.

Soi stood looking out the window as Ggio went to talk to the teacher. She didn't want to seem like the others to stare and gawk. But she felt the tug at the backs of her eyes, wanting to get a closer better look. She felt an itching in her fingers. The blonde boy, she wanted to draw him, she knew that.

He had that classic good look of that awkward friend of the hero in that fairytale your mother would read you to sleep to. He was the character the artist always drew laughing. Soi wanted to draw his face and etch it to memory.

Ggio walked back over. "We're in the back. Come on, class is starting soon." He led the way and took his seat, Soi taking the one beside him.

She still felt the tug at the back of her eyes towards the violet haired girl…if she was a girl. From what she could see she had a feminine shape, but there were some males with that too.

The violet hair teen turned when the blonde nodded to them, a smile lightening his features even more. Golden eyes met her own dark grey ones. She was indeed a female. Her skin was dark, her golden orbs were covered and protected by thick dark lashes that almost looked fake. Her bangs were a bit messy, but combed back on either side to apparently cover her ears.

She smiled at Soi. "Hi there. You're the new kids then?"

Soi nodded, resisting the infectious pull on her lips.

"Nice to meet ya." The teen stood and walked over (two desks away). "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. That goof-off over there is my buddy Kisuke Urahara. You two are?" The female was blunt. Very blunt. And Soi couldn't call her a girl because she not only towered over her, she was also quite accentuated.

"I'm Shaolin Fon. This is my cousin Ggio Vega. But please just call me Soi."

The teen grinned. "Soi, eh? I like that." Her golden eyes rose to meet Ggio's, who up till then had been used to being the only one he knew with gold eyes. "Nice to meet you too Ggio."

He nodded, face stoic. "Nice to meet you to Ms. Shihoin."

Soi sighed quietly. When her cousin used formalities it was a clear sign of dislike.

Yoruichi laughed. "I'm not in line to run my family's company till I'm through college, so please don't call me Ms." She waved his comment off and looked back at Soi. "Guess I'll be seeing more of you two, eh?"

Soi looked to the front of the class then back at her. "It would seem so. As we have the same class and all." She gave in and let off a small smile.

Yoruichi balked and scratched the back of her neck, Soi swore she saw a small blush of embarrassment. "Yeah. Heh, duh." She shuffled her feet. "Talk to you two later then." Quickly recovering from her slight lapse, she headed back over to her friend, who waved before going back to their conversation.

Soi looked at Ggio. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

He huffed and looked to the front of the room.

Soi rolled her eyes and let the situation drop. For all his good qualities and his justice, he had a lot of reject able one too. 'Like his pride.' She thought, huffing again.

The bell rang and the rest of the class clamored in. The others that had been staring, wandered off with disappointed looks on their faces.

* * *

At lunch Soi and Ggio walked through the line for their food. Soi noticed Yoruichi and Kisuke were only a few students behind them.

Ggio took a bowl of mixed ramen and Soi got the same, only smaller with a salad. They nabbed a table near the back.

"What do you think so far Shaolin?" Ggio asked curiously as he pried his chopsticks apart.

"For a campus like this,…one we have to live at…it's honestly alright. It doesn't look like we'll have any real trouble here." She pulled her own chopsticks apart and glanced around. "And stop calling me Shaolin, it used to be endearing, now it's just annoying."

He shrugged but nodded. "What ever you say Soi. So what about those two we met earlier?"

"What about them?" She nibbled at her noodles to get a taste. Deciding she liked it she took more.

"They were kind of annoying."

"No they weren't. And you only met Yoruichi. You just don't like her because she has the same color eyes as you." She observed his increasing glare with amusement. "Well it's true. To be the center of attention you have to be original, right? And if someone has something like you…it defeats the purpose of having the spotlight."

He snapped his chopsticks at her menacingly, flashing a fang. "You know to much."

She just smiled and continued eating.

Until a tray clattered softly beside her own. She looked up. It was Yoruichi. She sucked the last noodle she'd been eating into her mouth. Yoruichi laughed softly at the sight. "Nice to see you again." She glanced at Ggio. "Are these seats taken?" Kisuke walked up beside her.

Ggio nodded and Soi kicked him in the shin. He jerked, sniffled, and tried to keep the tears from his eyes as he glared even harder at his cousin. "No." She stated easily, moving her foot back to her own space.

Yoruichi sat beside her, her try packed with two large bowls of noodles swimming in amber liquid with cooked half eggs and other decorative items over the top. Soi assumed it was chicken flavored.

Kisuke sat beside Ggio with a decent sized bowl of his own. Only it was filled with rolls. Ggio eyed him oddly but continued eating his own meal.

"So how do you two like our campus so far?" Yoruichi asked casually, taking a sip from her drink first.

"It's alright from what I've seen." Soi answered.

"Mm hm. How long are you staying?"

"How long have you been?"

"Answering my question with another question? Didn't know they did that anymore."

"…"

"Haha! This academy has grades 7-12. Kisuke and I have been here since eighth. It's our tenth year."

"You've been here for three years…you never get sick of it?"

"There are always gunna be days you wanna blow this place to smithereens. But all in all it's pretty cool here. Lot's of stuff to do."

"Any bad apples?"

"I'll show you who to avoid."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Soi already felt comfortable and she didn't even know this girl.

"You wanna ask somethin?" Yoruichi looked up at her with a smile as she swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

"Uh,…"

"You were staring, so I figured you wanted to ask me something. Am I wrong?"

"No." Soi shook her head, her golden hoop lightly thudding against her spine.

"So…?" The violet haired teen raised her brows expectantly.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"You're from around here?"

"Born and raised."

"What kind of business does your family own?"

"Corporate funding, branches of lawyer offices and fashion magazines. But specifically the job I'll be getting is the chief. I have to watch over and help run all the braches of branches that other companies use our company for. All in all…it's a tough job." She laughed.

"Sounds like it."

"What's your family do Kisuke?" Ggio asked suddenly curious.

The blonde had a moment of surprise before giving a lazy smile. "Book publishing and editing."

"Brand?"

"We own our own and we have a large share of a company in America."

"Oh." Ggio nodded, going back to his food.

Yoruichi looked back to Soi. "What about you two?"

"My parents run and own a clothing line and a store chain of cameras. My mother has a share dipped into eBay too." Soi explained. She'd have to take all that over when she was through college.

"And Amazon." Ggio mumbled.

"Yeah but hardly anyone goes on there around here. Or so I thought. Maybe not." Soi shrugged.

They finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

After they'd taken their trays up, they returned to the table. Yoruichi sat closer to Soi. "Okay, your 101 on Sokyoku community campus." She grinned and looked out at the café.

"So…" She pointed to the table at the far end. "At the end you've got your nerds and dorks and the such. Most are studying to be medics." She moved to the next. "You got your norms. All the plain people that are above nerds and dorks but are still to school for cool." And the next. "The jocks. Just a bumbling bunch of meat heads with huge amounts of pride. They're helpful if you dote on their fighting skill."

Soi and Ggio paid close attention and nodded after every explanation. Kisuke had moved out of the way.

"And then there are the pretty girls that think they're _so hot_, but have zero brain capacity." She glared at a teen with orange hair and large breasts. "The leader of that squad, which by the way are the cheerleaders, is Rangiku. She's dating the schools shrimp and smartest cool guy Hitsugaya, he's in a crowd of his own. Total loner." She explained. "Rangiku is a bitch around her squad but she's the friendliest person alive when she's alone." She moved to the next group. "Those are the cool loners. Hitsugaya isn't there, he eats in the square. But the emo black haired boy with the scarf is Byakuya. He's a sarcastic jackass, all he cares about is his sister and his fiancé."

Soi nodded again.

"And then there are the punks." Yoruichi pointed to a table just before theirs. Every group took up at least five to six of the round tables. "Their leader is Kukaku Shiba. She's a good friend of mine. If you need me to put in a good word I will." Yoruichi grinned.

Soi glanced at Ggio, who rolled his eyes, making her smile.

"And then!" Yoruichi finally seemed to be at an end. "The most awesome people you'll ever meet!" She pointed between Kisuke and herself.

Soi laughed at that. Yoruichi grinned. The bell rang.

* * *

The day was over. Ggio waved as he jogged off to his dorm. Soi walked off to her dorm.

The girls dorm was called the Diamond dorm. The boys, Strawberry.

Soi frowned as she stepped into the building. After school was over, the dorms were open and the students were free to come and go as they pleased. Even off center if they had permission from the head master.

The RA's of the dorm, there were three. One for each floor.

Soi's RA was Nanao Ise. A stiff woman who always carried a book. But she took no nonsense.

"So you're our new comer. Welcome." The woman smiled. "I hope you enjoy you're time here." She handed Soi a key and stood from her desk. "Stay out of trouble and we'll get along quite fine. Follow me please." She walked out of the office, Soi followed.

At the center of each floor was the RA's office. The two large rooms in front of said office were the lounges.

"Your belongings were received just this morning. Everything is on your bed. Although security has searched them for anything dangerous."

Soi rolled her eyes. Just great.

"You have a two man room. Your roommate has already been here for quite some time. She's honest. You should get along."

They stopped at room one on the hall to the right. "Here you are. I'll give you a run down of the rules and the need-to-know tomorrow after school. Or she will. Have a good night." She waved and walked back to her office.

Soi tried her key, the door was unlocked. She removed her key and opened the door.

"Yo."

Looking to the bed closest to the door, she spotted that woman, Kukaku Shiba.

"So you're my new roommate. Nice to meet cha!" She grinned. Her hair was wild, her right eyebrow was pierced, so was her lower lip. And her ears, right at the top, with bars. She had a sleeve tattoo on her right arm. And another on her right. It was on the inside of her forearm. A little swirl with the end running out to her wrist.

She was, by definition, the exact image of a punk. As in if you looked up the word, her picture would be there.

Soi blinked. "Hi."

"Your legs broken or somethin? This is your room, come in and close the door." She waved her hand dismissively.

Closing the door quietly, Soi eyed her bed. It held three boxes. One was clothes, the other was more personal effects, she assumed the third was her snacks and her games. The biggest box was the one in the middle.

"Want some help?" Kukaku swung her leather clad legs over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet padded onto the shaggy carpet that was an ugly red.

Soi pulled open the box tops to see what was what. "Yes please." She looked over at her closet. They each had one closet and one dresser. She took out some clothes and tucked them in the bottom drawer.

Kukaku looked around the box, it was full of snacks. "Soda. Juice. Soups. This can all go in the fridge."

"You can keep that in here?"

"Only in the two man rooms. The four man rooms have to share the community one." Kukaku grinned and took the snacks to the fridge.

When Soi was through putting everything away, she finally took out the last objects in the snack box. "Can you help please?" She glanced over at Kukaku who was sipping a soda. Said punk stood and looked over her shoulder.

"Nice TV set." She snickered as Soi stepped to the side, she reached her ink coated arms in and pulled it out gently. "You want it on the desk?"

"It's kinda the only place to set it." Soi smirked.

"Witty."

* * *

After a shower and cleaning up, Soi sat on her bed, almost to tired to function. She ran a towel over her damp hair. She wore a plain black shirt with a bee buzzing on the left shoulder and yellow shorts with a black stripe.

"So how was your first day kid?" Kukaku stretched out on her bed, with her baggy grey sweat pants and her dull worn red shirt with a firework design going off.

"My name is Soi."

"I know."

"Good." Soi huffed lightly. She hung her towel on the back of the desk chair. Her TV and her game system sat back on the desk and silent.

Soi slid back on her bed and slipped under the red covers. She hugged her old bumblebee stuffed toy to her chest.

Kukaku stayed above the covers and turned onto her side facing her new roommate. The only light in the room filtered in from the window at the end of Soi's bed. "Did you know this place is haunted?"

Soi looked at her oddly. "What?"

"This campus. It's haunted. Things happen at night." She smirked. Soi felt a twinge of nerves uncurl in her belly. "Strange sounds, weird sightings on the grounds at night. There have even been disappearances."

"Really?" The nerves in her belly sparked curiosity.

Kukaku nodded, her smirk fading. "Don't wander outside after dark Soi. The RA's don't watch the back stairs. It's locked to keep anyone from getting in. The only place you can get to from the back stairs is outside. So we're safe…for the most part. But trust me…don't wander outside."

Soi glanced over at the window. Was it locked?

"For your own good." Kukaku rolled over to face the wall.

Haunted…just great…her parents sent her and her cousin to a haunted campus.

She shivered as the building creaked in the wind. She curled up and tucked her head under her blankets.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**Still seems rushed probably, but it has to. I add a lot of details to make the chapters longer. Hope you like it! XD The third chapter should be up in a few days.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

_Scratch…scratch…scratch…_

At the window. Soi's eyelids fluttered open. Kukaku was passed out, legs bent at the knee, one arm behind her head the other across her exposed belly, mouth open in a snore.

She shivered as she remembered what Kukaku had told her earlier.

Hugging her bumblebee tight, Soi slipped from under her covers and nervously stood.

'What could possibly be scratching at the window of the third floor?' She thought to herself. Reaching out one hand she took the string for the blinds into her hand.

_Scratch_…_scratch_…

Soi prayed it was just some silly bird. 'But since when do birds scratch?' She inched back and tugged the blinds open. She gave a tiny squeak when her eyes met a glowing pair of a green/golden set.

She sighed.

"You're just a cat." She whispered to herself, trying to make herself feel better. The cat pawed at the window again, its claws lightly scratching the glass.

Holding her bee even closer, Soi pulled the window open. A blast of cold air his her abdomen as she let the cat in. She shut the window and darted back to her warm bed.

The cat wandered around her room.

Soi watched it carefully. It sat between the two beds and stared up at the desk. Soi smiled. Why were cats so curious. The cat turned to look at her. Soi held a hand down, fingers curled. The little black cat immediately walked over and sniffed the offered digits.

The teen laughed quietly. She pressed a finger gently between the cats eyes and ran it over its head. It purred. "How'd you get all the way up here?" Soi asked curiously, obviously expecting no answer.

The cat looked at her for a moment, crouched, and jumped up beside her. It wandered around her bed, head down, sniffing her bed covers. Soi rolled over carefully. The cat wriggled into what little space was offered between Soi and her stuffed toy.

She smiled and scratched its small head. It purred happily and nuzzled her collarbones. "You must've been cold out there." She yawned. "Hmm…" She looked at her clock. It was two am. She yawned again, looked back at the cat,…closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Hey, come on." Someone shook her gently. "It's seven. We've got forty five minutes to get out of the dorm." It was Kukaku.

Soi yawned and stretched. She looked down,…the cat was gone…but how did it get out of the room.

"Come on! Get up and ready for the day." Kukaku called from the bathroom.

"But," Soi pushed the odd event out of her mind. "It's Saturday."

"You want breakfast don't you?" Kukaku walked back out, hair pulled back into a thin braid.

Soi yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "Okay okay." She left her bee on her bed and collected her clothes and towel for her shower.

"Today, I'll give you an actual tour. Introduce you to some friends of mine. Maybe Yoruichi can show you a few of hers." Kukaku called as she tugged on her boots and checked herself over. She'd chosen a black shirt with another firework design on the front, her pants were black leather…again.

Soi washed her hair carefully. She kept thinking about that cat. …How had it gotten up there…she hadn't seen any trees near the window. Better yet, how had it left? She shook her head as she finished rinsing her hair and took her body wash in her hands.

* * *

Kukaku sat on her bed, she yawned again. "We got twenty minutes yunno!" She called lazily. Soi finally walked out, coming her hair back.

"I'm moving." She chuckled, glad she didn't get stuck with an awkward, mean, or stuffy girl.

She fixed her shirt. White with bumblebee stripes on the long sleeves. Checked her jeans. Plain blue with faded spots at the knee. She wasn't going anywhere special so why wear nice clothes? Well…nicer.

She slipped on her yellow and white shoes. "Okay." She stood and smiled at her roommate. "Ready."

Kukaku chuckled and stood. "Bout time." She turned to the door. "To the dining hall!" She snatched up her keys and marched out. Soi did the same, but calmly. Locking the door on her way out.

* * *

Kukaku led the way through the warm morning air. Soi followed a pace or two behind.

"So…speak up, I barely know ya. Not to say I won't. I'm gunna be here till 12th grade." Kukaku rolled her eyes as she took some dumplings and tea. Soi got the baked fish and honey and tea. She followed her roommate to the table she'd seen her sitting at yesterday.

"Mm…like what?" Soi start to cut up her fish.

"Where you're from, what you like, favorite band…the usual junk. Whatever 'usual' is of course." She snickered.

Soi smiled and nibbled at her breakfast. "In that order…I'm from China. Beijing. I like a lot of things. Namely bumblebees and fish and…games sometimes. I like to draw too. My favorite band…they're American I believe…or English…"

"What's the name?"

"Daft Punk."

Kukaku blinked. Grinned. And laughed after she swallowed her dumpling. "A techno girl eh?"

Soi blushed. "Don't pick on me."

The punk shook her head. "I'm not. I like 'em too." She took a gulp of her tea. "I like You, Me, And Everyone We Know better though. The Daft Punk, then HelloGoodbye."

Soi chuckled. Kukaku didn't seem the type to listen to a band like HelloGoodbye. "I like them too. And Plug in Stereo."

"Any Japanese bands?"

"Just UVERworld." Soi shrugged. "I like some singers, but no personal bands."

Kukaku nodded. "Nice." She chewed up another dumpling.

Soi glanced around, searching for her cousin. If you didn't want breakfast on weekends you could sleep in till ten. The close the dorms for the short amount of time so the RA's can take a break, switch shifts, whatever. If you asked and didn't leave your room, you could stay inside.

She didn't see him anywhere.

But she spotted Yoruichi and Kisuke making their way over. Kukaku glanced over and grinned. "Yo." She waved.

Yoruichi and Kisuke took the open seats. "Hey, morning." She nodded to her old friend and looked over at Soi. "Nice to see you again. How was your night?" Her golden eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"How come you didn't tell me this place was haunted?" Soi frowned.

"I figured you'd find out sooner or later."

Kisuke gave a small laugh. "Yeah, if she turned up missing." His voice was soft but gruff.

Yoruichi shot him a look. "She wouldn't have."

He gave her a funny look and shrugged. "Mm hm."

"Kisuke?" Soi piped up. He turned his olive green eyes to her, smiling a little. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I suppose it's because I never have much to say. My little brother is the talker."

"Brother?"

"Kise." Kisuke smiled. "My parents are bad with names. He's in his eighth year. We don't get along very well." He rubbed his chin, which Soi just noticed, was cleanly shaven. Making him look a little younger. "He's a smart kid. Good with making stuff out of junk."

Soi hummed thoughtfully. "Do you have any siblings Yoruichi?"

The teen shook her head. "Nah. Only child. Got a lot of cousins though."

Kukaku yawned. "I'd love to be an only child." She sipped her tea.

Kisuke nudged her. "You love Gonju. He's a klutz but he's your brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Kaien has better patience with him than I do though." Kukaku huffed.

"You have another brother?" Soi asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's in college." The punk nodded with a proud air about her. "But anyways, enough boring crap." She waved her left hand lazily as she ate another dumpling and sipped her tea.

"So, Soi, what cha wanna do today?" Yoruichi leaned forward a little bit. "Check out recreation, play video games, walk around? Your call."

Soi smiled. "Why are you so nice?"

The violet haired teen feigned hurt. "I'm shocked. And we were getting along so well. And I'm nice to everyone until they get on my bad side. Then…that's all they get." She grinned, flashing bright ivory teeth with a little larger than average canines.

Soi breathed a laugh. "What about that Rangiku girl?"

"Oh, I knew her before she was a bitch and annoyed me even more." She rolled her eyes and glanced behind her. Rangiku was leaving her groupies and quickly hopping over to her boyfriend, who was waiting for her at the dining hall doors, hands tucked in his baggy pale blue jeans.

Yoruichi looked back around. "Where's your cousin?"

Soi shrugged. "Still sleeping I imagine." On occasion he did enjoy sleeping in. "Yesterday was long." She finished her tea.

Kisuke smiled, brushing back a lock of his hair. "So…are we going?"

"To do what?" Soi blinked.

Yoruichi stood. "I say we go hiking. Show you the are from a little higher up." She grinned down at the new student.

* * *

Soi avoided narrowly tripping over another large tree root as she followed after Yoruichi and Kisuke. They were trudging ahead, up the larger side of the hill the academy was on. Soi and Kukaku followed. Kukaku, a bit more gracefully than Soi, who'd already tripped once and would have been covered in dirt now if her roommate hadn't caught her.

"You don't get much exercise do ya?" Kukaku snickered as Soi hopped a little to catch up.

"I do. I'm just not used to hiking. We can't really do that much where I lived." Soi smiled as she huffed out a little tiredly. Looking ahead she spotted Kisuke speaking to Yoruichi quickly, almost urgently. He looked slightly worried. Yoruichi waved him off and glanced back, caught Soi's eye and grinned before looking back ahead. Kisuke looked upset now.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Soi mumbled.

Kukaku shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Her voice held an annoyed tone. Soi brushed it off as they continued.

Suddenly Soi's foot caught in a root and she felt herself tip forward, hands out. A tight grip caught her right arm and pulled her back up gently. "Ya should watch where yer goin Soi." Kukaku smiled down at her. Soi blushed in embarrassment.

Yoruichi and Kisuke had stopped and were watching them. "You okay?" The blonde called.

"Yes. Thank you." She looked up to answer and turned back to her roommate at the last two words." The punk nodded and helped her over the root.

Yoruichi looked at Kukaku funny, the punk shrugged not knowing what to say.

They continued up.

* * *

"And here we are." Yoruichi grinned triumphantly as she led them to a small clearing on a short cliff.

Soi followed her out with Kukaku trailing behind a few feet. Kisuke stood off to the side, he smiled at Soi as she passed. "How's your ankle?"

Soi stopped and looked at her feet. "A little sore from all the banging into tree roots. But I'll live."

He chuckled. "Good to hear."

Soi smiled. He was kind. "Kisuke?" He raised a brow to show he was paying attention. He walked slowly over to where she stood with Yoruichi and Kukaku. "How come you and your brother don't get along? You seem to nice to dislike."

His smile widened slightly. "My brother is…difficult. He and I were raised quite differently. He's my brother so I can't hate him, but…because of his personality it's hard for me to 'like' him for any other reason."

"Oh." His brother sounded like Ggio. But Ggio was easy for Soi to read, though that could just be because they'd been raised together. If Ggio hadn't been born as her cousin, she was sure he'd have been born as her brother or best friend. "I see."

Yoruichi touched Soi's hand to get her attention. The teen looked over at her. The violet haired teen nodded outward. "Look."

Soi turned her grey eyes to the hill below. Only she saw more than that. She saw the small city that was nestled below the hill. It looked small from there. It's fancy buildings of glass glinting in the morning sun. It's one river that wound along the edge like a white/blue ribbon sparkling like crystals. "It's…wow."

Yoruichi smiled. "Yeah. It has that effect." She pointed to the academy, nestled neatly just below. "Okay…try and make a mental map of this."

Soi nodded.

Kisuke smiled and turned to look at Kukaku who rolled her eyes.

"That big building is obviously the school." Yoruichi pointed to the second building on top of the hill. "That smaller one on the other side of the road is Records. They hold all the information on the students. Only staff and family members can get info on other students." Soi nodded her understanding. Yoruichi pointed to a large building with the whole front wall made of glass. "That's recreation. It's right at the middle cause it's easiest to get to."

"What can you do there?"

"Kendo, Reversi, video games, outside recreation. A lot of stuff. Lots of arts & crafts." Yoruichi shrugged. "That building over there is the girl's dorm as you know." She pointed to the wide arrow shaped building. "And that two floor building there is the Health building. Unohana is a really nice lady, you'll like her." Yoruichi smiled down at Soi, who looked up at her curiously.

Kukaku leaned over Soi's left shoulder. "She gets strange cases sometimes yunno." Soi jumped and looked around at her.

"Like…what?"

"Weird marks students get during sleep, or when they go down to the basements under the dining hall or the Rec. alone." She smirked. "She's the one that has to check out the areas of 'disappearance' sites. For anything weird or out of the normal."

"Oh stop trying to scare her." Kisuke called.

Kukaku glared back at him. "It's all true!" She snarled.

Soi looked over at Yoruichi. "Is it?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged.

Soi looked back over the campus. This place really was haunted.

"Most of the staff will deny it all. Unohana and her assistant never do though." Kisuke explained quietly. "Her assistant is her wife by the way, in case you see them doing anything affectionate. It's not allowed, but Yamamoto needs someone with experience like Unohana."

"How come he let her wife come here then?" Soi asked curiously, looking down at the hill. "What's her name anyways?"

"Isane. And that was Unohana's term of agreement. If her wife could work with her too, she'd gladly come to work everyday." Kisuke finished and looked at Soi.

"Oh…" She mumbled.

"The last building," Yoruichi started again, though quietly. "Is the boys dorm." She pointed to the last plain white building that was in the same wide arrow shape as the girls dorm. "There are two smaller buildings but that's just property, maintenance, and transportation." She shrugged.

Soi nodded. Uncertainty creeping in. Should she talk to her parents about it? Did Ggio?

"Come on Soi-Chan." Yoruichi called. "We're heading back. I'll show you around the Rec."

The teen turned to find her three companions waiting for her, ready to head back. She blushed in embarrassment, again, and jogged over as they turned and headed down.

* * *

Kisuke walked beside Kukaku on the way down. They mumbled quietly.

"Yoruichi?" Soi looked over at her current walking companion.

"Mm?"

"Do you like it here?"

"It's alright."

"Have you ever seen anything?"

"No. But I hear things sometimes." Something told Soi that her new friend wasn't being totally honest. Maybe it was the stoic look on her face or the suspicious glint in her golden eyes, she wasn't sure.

"Like what?" She decided not to call her on what she's seen in her face.

"Growling out in the hallway. Screams coming from the woods at midnight." Yoruichi looked up at the green treetops. "Don't worry about it though. You'll be fine." She looked at Soi and grinned.

Giving her a skeptical look, Soi asked quietly, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Trust me, we're gunna be great friends Soi-Chan."

"It's just Soi."

"Kay." Yoruichi laughed lightly, tucking her hands in her orange jacket pockets.

Soi huffed. Her mind was reeling. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She finally just decided to follow her cousin's old smart philosophy.

'When it doubt, let things play out.'

He'd come up with it at the age of eight. He'd seen a friend from school get lured into an alley by some guys the kid thought were his friends. Soi and Ggio peeked around the corner and watched. Soi had wanted to act right away, but he held her back and whispered those words confidently.

She smiled as she remembered it.

"Care to share?" Yoruichi asked softly as she caught the smile.

Soi shook her head. She pushed her thin ponytail with the gold hoop back over her shoulder.

"I wanted to ask,…what's with the ring?" Yoruichi pulled her right hand out of her pocket and pointed at the object.

Soi shrugged. "My mom. She did it when I was little. Only it was a longer piece of hair near my ear, and she tied the ring to it. Because my hair was so short it looked nice there. Now…I just tie it at the end of my hair. Habit I guess."

Yoruichi reached over and ran her thumb across the warm metal. "It suits you, oddly enough. I've never seen anybody do that before."

"Maybe that's why I do it." Soi blinked.

Yoruichi brushed the small sprout of hair that was sticking out of the hair tie. "Your hair is soft."

"Thank you."

"Oi!"

They jumped and looked ahead.

Kukaku and Kisuke were at the bottom already. And at some point the two had stopped walking. Maybe it had been when Soi thought of finally letting things just happen. Or when Yoruichi asked about her ring. Neither was sure.

"Quit flirting and come on! I want to play God of War!" Kukaku called, her face in a slight grimace, her eyebrow piercing making her look more upset.

"Since when is casual conversation flirting?" Yoruichi called back, her face twisting from its soft expression to an upset one.

Soi just laughed and jogged the rest of the way down, Yoruichi following a few feet behind.

* * *

Kisuke had gotten his PlayStation 2 and brought it to the Rec.

"I still don't see why you didn't get a PS3." Kukaku commented with annoyance as she powered her PSP.

"To much money for what my parents let me have, and it's over rated." He looked over at Soi and winked. "Can't beat the classics, right Soi?"

The pale skinned teen smiled and nodded. "Definitely not."

They sat in the TV room. Where the far wall was lined with booth for students who wanted to eat. And every few feet from the doors in the middle of the wall to the right was a TV with a wall to separate the TVs and the noise made by each.

Every small section had a row of five plushy chairs. Sat directly in front of the flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Kisuke sat in the second seat closest to the wall on their right. An empty seat, then Soi, then Yoruichi and Kukaku sat on the small ledge next to the table that held the game system.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "That's like saying Nintendo 64 never went out of style."

Soi looked up at her. "I still have one." She smirked when Yoruichi stuttered slightly.

"I-I do too, I was just saying. They don't make them anymore yunno." She scratched her cheek and looked away. "What I meant by that was the companies think they went out of style. So…they make newer crazier things. That's all." She blushed in embarrassment as Kukaku laughed at her.

Soi didn't see the blush, or really pay attention to the nerves her new friend displayed. She mulled over the words. "Yeah,…that is true isn't it?"

Kisuke nodded as his game started. "Yeah. Classics are the best." he clicked continue on Kingdom Hearts II. Kukaku had wanted to play God of War. Kisuke wasn't a big fan of that story. "The graphics were pretty bad though."

Soi sat back, crossing her arms. "Yeah, but the plot and game play are really good. You could play old games for over and month and still have more to do." She watched Kisuke fight the Hydra. "These new games…the graphics are great, but the overall plot of them sucks or is to short. And the game play system is crap."

"I think Final Fantasy is pretty good." Yoruichi sat back and looked at Soi, who returned her curious expression. "They're never connected, most of the time, but the graphics are good, the game play is decent albeit a little stiff, and the plot is good enough that you can play it for a long time."

Soi nodded. "True. It's about the only one nowadays. Besides Kingdom Hearts." She noted as Kisuke defeated the Hydra and went to another world after a long chat. "Though I don't think it counts because they were made by the same company."

"I like Okami." Kukaku piped up from her own video game. She chewed on her bottom lip and her brow furrowed in concentration. Soi smiled and shook her head.

"Soi." Someone called from behind their small spot. The room was pretty empty besides three other kids playing D&D at the far wall in the booths.

Soi turned to see her cousin. He walked over, he looked upset. Even more so because of the short sleeved black hoodie he wore with the decaying skull on the front and his gray pants with worn parts at the knee. "Where were you all morning, I was looking all over."

"I was walking around with these three. They gave me a tour. And you were waiting for me? Yeah right…I was looking for you all of breakfast. You slept in so I left."

Ggio frowned when he caught Yoruichi giving him a funny look from the corner of her eye. He huffed. "You gunna stay here?"

"Yeah, why? Where are you going?" She gave him a worried look.

Ggio pointed over his right shoulder with his thumb. "My roommate Jazek and his pal Nathan and I are gunna go check out Nathan's manga collection."

Soi leaned over to see a pale boy with dark hair and funny looking red sunglasses dressed in a loose blue shirt with a game controller on it and baggy black jeans and clunky white sneakers. Soi resisted the urge to laugh. He was so skinny his arms and neck looked like twigs poking out of his clothes. His shoulders so bony they clearly stuck out from his shirt. And because he was so skinny his head looked entirely to large sitting on his neck. His face was serious.

Soi looked over at the other boy. He looked a right side better than the pale one. His skin was dark, about Yoruichi's color. His hair was black and neatly combed back. His shirt was black and pressed with a white cross that had red outlining around it on the right shoulder. His pants were black with those fashion rips at the knee. He wore shiny army boots. He was tall and muscular. His clothes fit him the way they were supposed to. He looked out of place beside the messy haired pale boy.

"Who's who?" Soi glanced up at her cousin.

"Nathan is the pale one. Jazek is the darker one."

"Nathan is from America isn't he?" Soi smirked.

Ggio returned the facial gesture. "Does everyone know how skinny teenage American boys are?"

"I think TV shows it enough, although they try and hide it with adult American's instead." She chuckled. "I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah." He turned and waved, walking off.

Soi turned back to watch the TV. She didn't notice Kukaku and Yoruichi had stiffened. She just noted that Kisuke was closer to the TV with an oddly aggressive face on. She passed it off as the fight he was currently in with three heartless and more sliding across the floor.

* * *

Kisuke stayed at the Rec. for lunch. He didn't want to give up his favorite spot.

Kukaku was more than eager to chow down as she tucked away her PSP and bolted from the building.

"So what do you want for lunch anyways Soi?"

"Not sure. I like the ramen here." Soi tucked her hands into her worn jean pockets.

Yoruichi laughed. "Most people do. Surprising seeing as they make it, yunno?" She grinned.

Soi was about to respond when someone bumped into her, almost knocking her over. Yoruichi grabbed her shoulder's, helping her stand properly.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush. I didn't mean to run into you." The person was a male. He sounded young. Soi looked over to see a boy of about her height with trim golden blonde hair. He looked like Kisuke. A younger version.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Soi brushed it off and turned to Yoruichi. "Thanks." She smiled. Yoruichi just nodded, oddly quiet. She looked back at the boy. Soi turned back to him. "Are you Kisuke's little brother?"

The boy's face froze and he nodded. "I'm Kise. And you?"

"Shaolin Fon. But just call me Soi."

"Right. It's nice to meet you." He looked to Yoruichi. "Shihoin." He nodded stiffly and formally.

"Urahara." Yoruichi returned the mannerisms just as stiff.

Kise turned and walked away. He walked in awkward short jerks, shuffling his sneaker clad feet across the cement.

Soi turned back to Yoruichi. "You two don't get along either?" The violet haired teen shook her head. "Why?"

"We're just…" Yoruichi looked down at Soi, smiling awkwardly. "To different to get along. Come on. The hall will be nearly full by the time we get there if we don't hurry. Kukaku's probably gotten a table already."

Soi gave her a suspicious glance but fell back into step with the older.

* * *

Kukaku had indeed been waiting. She waved them over. Ggio was already tucked into a seat beside her. He smiled when his cousin sat beside him.

"How's your day been so far anyways?" He asked casually, eating a roll on his side dish. They had barely seen each other all day. It was strange, it hadn't happened in several years that they'd been separated for so long.

His cousin returned the smile. He was having separation anxiety. He was that used to having his cousin by his side. She shrugged. "Pretty fun actually. How was Nathan's manga collection?"

"Eh, not as great as he made it sound. How is Kisuke's game collection?"

"Nice. He has a lot of fun RPG games, FPS games and the such."

"He has Tomb Raider?" Ggio asked curiously. Soi nodded, holding up two fingers as she took a sip of her juice. "Nice. Mind if I hang out with you guys the rest of the day?" He looked at Kukaku and Yoruichi for acceptance.

They shook their heads and went back to heir mumbled conversation.

"Why?" Soi turned and glanced around for the two boys her cousin had been spending time with earlier. She caught Jazek sitting with a few other kids that looked his age. Some with skin like his and others with a few shades lighter. He caught her eye and smiled kindly before going back to his own conversation.

"Jazek is cool. Really cool. And nice, you'd like him I think." Ggio started explaining. "But Nathan,…he's really weird. There's some stuff he says that's just…nuts." Ggio glanced over his shoulder. Soi followed his line of vision to the back corner of the dining hall. They spotted Nathan sitting with a few other boys and girls. Ggio turned to Soi. "He talks about the stuff he's seen and heard. I get this place is creepy. I heard footsteps walking around the floor above me most of the night last night. But still…" He shivered.

"What's weird about hearing footsteps?" Soi's brow furrowed.

"Soi…the room above mine is empty." Ggio stared at her for a short moment. "The RA on that floor doesn't do rounds till one."

Soi blinked. "So?"

"The pacing was going from eleven till twelve. Nobody but the RA has the key to the rooms. Who could have possibly been in there?" He mumbled. Soi had a feeling his nerves were straining to keep him calm. He had, after all, never really believed in ghosts.

But seeing is believing, right? Or hearing in this case.

"Maybe it was Nathan." Soi snickered.

Ggio gave her a stressed look. "Not funny." He glanced over his shoulder again then back to Soi. "He talks about seeing funny shadows walking around outside. And weird glowing things in the dark when the main lights go off." He sighed. "Soi, this place is really creepy. We should just go home."

Soi frowned. "Don't worry about it. You do have a roommate. Anything weird happens, just wake him up."

Ggio looked down at his half empty tray. "…I dunno."

"Ggio," Soi took her cousin's hand in her smaller one. "Just calm down. Things always seem weird at a new place. I think some of it may be in your head." She smiled and pulled her hand back.

He nodded slowly. "I guess. Maybe." He frowned. He didn't like this place one bit. First day had been alright.

But wasn't that how it went? The first day was always good. Then, didn't it always go down hill from there.

* * *

When Soi had spoken to Kukaku later that night about her cousin, the punk had waved it off.

"He'll be fine." She sounded so sure. "I'll introduce him to my little brother if you like. I'm sure they'd hit it off. And Jazek looks out for all his friends. He'll be fine." She'd smiled at her roommate as she got ready for bed.

Soi had mulled it over as she took her night shower. "What about Nathan?" She called.

There was a pause. "I wouldn't recommend hanging around him. You or Ggio. He's a loon. Just got back on campus from a psychotic ward."

"Why was he there?" Soi asked worriedly as she stepped out of the shower, yellow towel wrapped around her tightly.

"Word is he went crazy on a holiday trip home. Started swinging katana around and said he had to kill them. Whatever 'them' is." Kukaku called back as she fell back onto her bed.

Soi stepped out of the bathroom in her night clothes.

"Get the light will ya?" Kukaku asked quietly. Soi flicked off the light.

Now the only light streaming into the room was the light from the window which had its blinds open. Soi passed on her way to hang up her towel. She got a prickly feeling at the base of her spine. Like someone was watching her.

But her roommate had turned to the wall and was humming a song lightly to herself.

Soi glanced out the window. But all that was outside was the streetlamp that flickered every now and again on the road below. Soi glanced around the flickering source of light. She didn't see anything or anyone. But she still had that tingle in her spine that told her someone was watching.

Nervously, Soi flipped the blinds closed and made her way to bed. Hung up the towel on the chair, turned in bed, and hugged her bumblebee to her chest. Trying to brush off the creeping feeling in her lower belly.

She curled up, tucking her head under her blanket. Trying her very hardest to press away the outside world, and that stupid scratching at the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**Okay...sorry if this one seems short. If I added anymore after that last line i figured it would have been overkill XD**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Soi blinked sleepily. Pulling her head from under the covers and turning over, she looked at her small alarm clock.

12:00am

She blinked. Why had she woken?

_Scratch_…_scratch_…

Soi froze. Not that again. She swallowed and slipped from under her covers. Opening the blinds slowly, she realized the scratching wasn't coming from the window.

The small road that ran along the back of the dorm was empty. The light still flickered every now and again.

_Scratch_…_scratch_…_scratch_

It was coming from out in the hallway.

Glancing at her roommate, she groaned quietly as she realized the punk was still asleep. Oblivious to the night world and all its sounds. Soi shivered as the scratching continued.

'Don't wander out at night.'

Soi swallowed as she stared at the small space of light that beamed dimly from under the door. The sounds…it wasn't really scratching she realized. It was like the half dragging of someone's feet. Slow…steady…pulling of someone's feet. Like pebbles on gravel almost.

Sneakers didn't make that sound, boots did sometimes. But heels…heels made that sound the easiest.

It was getting closer.

Miss. Nanao hadn't been wearing heels Soi noted as she continued to stare at the gap under the door.

_Scratch_…_scratch_…

There!

A shadow passed the door. One foot. Then another. Soi stiffened, hugging her bumblebee closer to her chest. She hadn't felt this nervous since she was a small girl afraid of thunderstorms.

The shadow paused.

The teen's breath hitched.

Oh no…

And it continued. Scratching…it echoed softly along the halls as it continued. The nerves in Soi's belly unclenched a little. Breathing a sigh of relief, she couldn't help the growing curiosity.

She heard the footsteps fade, and then a loud clicking sound. The back doorway was opened. It banged shut, making Soi flinch.

She looked down at her fuzzy, smiling bumblebee with it's bouncy spring antennae. "I shouldn't go should I?"

The stuffed toy remained silent.

"I shouldn't…but…I'll drive myself crazy with questions if I don't." She chewed her bottom lip. She wanted to listen to the warning. She did. But just like a curious cat, she couldn't resist the thrall of adventure.

Grabbing her room keys and slipping on a pair of worn running sneakers, Soi left her room. Shutting the door quietly with her bumblebee hugged tight against her chest. She peaked around the corner to the RA's office. The light was on but there was no Nanao sitting in the chair at the desk.

Sighing, Soi slipped down her hallways. Her feet patting against the cement as she out one foot before the other. She was crazy, she accepted the thought quietly.

She pushed open the door as quietly as she could. There was the scratching again, the click of a door, and then a bang as it closed.

"I can see it now…new transfer student found dead." She whispered to herself. She held the large door open and looked back down the hall. "Just go back to be Soi. Just go back to bed." She mumbled. Trying to pull herself back down the hall into her room and warm bed.

But her feet tugged her away. She watched the door bang shut and heard the click as it locked back into place. This was it…either stay here till morning and probably die of fear, or follow the sound and…probably die of fear.

Dieing in action sounded better to her.

Her feet made a sticky sound every time she lifted her foot. Like sticky tape. Down one floor, pausing to look out the window, down another flight and pausing again.

The person was probably long gone by now. But Soi still wanted to know who or what is was. Even if she might get in trouble.

Reaching the last door at last, Soi pressed her hand against the cool metal bar. She could feel the cold from outside creeping and clutching to the metal. Pressing the bar, she eased the door open.

The night air hit her first. The breeze catching her legs, hooking into the skin left exposed from her small shorts. She felt goose bumps ripple across her skin.

Left then right, she looked around. Nothing at all. The person, whoever it was, was indeed gone. But she couldn't get anywhere from there. She'd have to go outside and try and get back into the building. She knew she'd be in trouble tonight.

It must've been only 12:20. If that. There was still a long way to go before the night was over. Soi clutched her stuffed toy closer, glancing around before deciding to try her right. She turned and walked slowly and carefully around the building, trying not to let every sound make her want to jump from her skin.

The singing of crickets here, the rustle of leaves there, the flutter and coo of nestled birds over there.

Soi felt like her skin was on vibrate. Every nerve, ever muscle…was tense and ready to spring.

She finally reached the edge of the building and peaked around it. Near Health she spotted a shadow slip around the building. And against her better judgment…she jogged quietly after it.

* * *

Soi ducked behind a bush at the back of the health building, peering out she saw the shadow. It had stopped.

'Come on…' She thought, leaning forward slightly. 'Who are you and what are you doing out here?'

The shadow turned as if looking around. The teen noted it was definitely a woman. The shadow it cast on the wall ripped and changed.

Grey eyes widened as the shadow changed into something totally different.

'A…dog? Or is it a cat? I can't tell. They look alike.' She narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look. Shining white orbs that reflected the dim barely there light. They turned in her direction. The animal sniffed, growled, and took a step in her direction.

"I'd leave if I were you." Someone called to the left. Both Soi and the creature looked around. There was a man, she couldn't see his face, but his voice was unfamiliar. "You don't want any trouble right? Neither do I. We all have to get along on this hill. So at least behave till break. I don't feel like calling anyone to help me out."

The animal snarled at the stranger.

"Be a good pup and run along." Soi didn't have to see his face to tell he was grinning.

The animal snarled again before turning and running off.

Soi sat in shocked silence as the new comer walked over calmly and picked up what looked to be scraps of clothing. He turned away and left the way he'd come.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Soi whispered to herself after a long moment of silence. Looking around quickly she slipped from the bush. Deciding she'd rather have an RA yell at her than see another crazy episode like that.

A few feet from the glowing light of the front doors of the dorm, Soi was staring at the ground as she walked, so she didn't see a person loom in front of her.

Until she bumped into them of course. "Oh," She looked up. "Yoruichi!" A feeling of ease washed over her fraying nerves.

Yoruichi did not smile. Did not grin, did not laugh. "What are you doing outside at this time of night?" Her face remained stoic and her golden eyes dull.

"I was,…wait…what are you doing out here then?"

"SRA. We do rounds outside the dorm to make sure nobodies wandering around. And yet here I find you."

Soi felt guilty. "I'm…sorry." She looked down, blushing.

Yoruichi finally sighed after a long pause. "Soi-bee, I've got enough to think about without having to worry about you wandering around in the middle of the night."

Soi bit her lip. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But as a fore-note, please stay inside unless you really need something out here. And not without someone to watch over you." Yoruichi finally smiled a bit. She reached out and ruffled Soi's bangs gently.

"Yoruichi," Soi mumbled nervously.

"Hmm?"

"How…if you do this…how do you not see things? Did you lie?"

The violet haired teen sighed. "Tell me what it is you saw exactly." She took Soi's hand in her own and led her side. "Someplace warm of course."

* * *

The first floor RA hadn't been in her office either. Yoruichi led Soi to her room.

"You don't have a roommate?" Soi asked quietly as she looked around the new area.

"Not yet. When they start training a new RA for this floor they'll move her into this room with me." Yoruichi answered as she flicked on the lights.

Soi blinked, her pupils shrinking quickly and making her cover her eyes for a moment after spending so long in the dark.

"Sit." Soi looked over to see her new friend pointing to the bed near the wall. Looking back at the bed, Soi sat, pulling off her shoes and slipping back towards the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her stuffed toy tighter.

"It's cute." The violet haired teen pointed at the toy before crawling onto the yellow and orange covers of her bed.

"Thank you." The smaller teen mumbled.

"So," Yoruichi sat beside the other and watched her carefully. "What'd you see?"

"I…there was this sound. Out in the hallway." She started quietly, she kept her eyes trained on her fuzzy toy. "I saw a shadow pass by. I kept telling myself to go back to bed, but the next thing I know I'm outside. And the shadow I'd seen…it was a woman. I think she was wearing heels because of the sound her feet made when she walked." She paused to take a breath. "Then she,…she changed. Into something."

Yoruichi blinked.

Soi shivered as she continued. "It saw me I think. But right when it started in my direction…there was this guy." She frowned as she tried to remember everything.

"A guy. Did you see his face?"

"No. He didn't sound very young though. I'd never heard his voice before either."

Yoruichi nodded. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No. I was hiding. I don't think he saw me. He said something to it though."

"Can you remember it?"

"Something about getting along till break and not wanting to call for help. He called it a 'pup' and told it to leave."

"Did it?"

"Yes. And he walked over and picked something up and left…and now I'm here."

Yoruichi sighed. Soi looked up at her. She appeared to be stressed. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She looked down at Soi and smiled halfheartedly. "You've had a tough night eh?"

The teen nodded lamely. She jumped when an arm looped loosely around her shoulders. "You can rest here tonight if you like." Yoruichi's voice dropped a level in volume. As if she was just as scared as Soi was to speak to loudly.

"I…thank you." She leaned into the warm body next to her own. She was to tired to care that Yoruichi was acting funny. To tired to care that her body was a little bit warmer than normal. To tired to care about the last stoic look she took out of the window.

Just to tired.

* * *

"Wake up Soi-bee."

She shifted.

"Soi-bee."

Who was calling her that? Certainly not her mother.

"Soi-bee. Come on. Get up. It's already eight."

Grey eyes popped open, and for only a moment Soi forgot everything. That she had left China, that she was in Japan, that she'd moved onto a crazy campus with strange night happenings.

She stared at the empty bed across from her for a moment. Only looking around and up when a warm hand touched her hip.

"Soi-bee." Yoruichi smiled down at her. In only her orange tank top with her loose messy hair. She looked…

"Yoruichi." Soi mumbled. Pushing that thought from her mind as everything came rushing back. "Oh…I'm sorry. I stole your bed didn't I?"

The teen chuckled. "Nah. You're a pretty heavy sleeper yunno. And surprisingly still." She raised the hand from Soi's hip to point at her chest. "You never let go of that thing once."

Soi looked down at her stuffed toy. "I've had it since I was three." She mumbled, a blush crossing her face as she took in everything at that current moment.

Yoruichi's hips that brushed against her own. The tangle of the blankets and their legs. The fact that Yoruichi's hand returned to her hip and squeezed it gently.

"You're so modest Soi-bee." The darker of the two grinned. "It's to late for breakfast so I hope you're not hungry."

"No. Not really."

"I wanted to wake you up. But it looked like you needed the rest."

"Thank you."

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

"…Yes."

There was a low chuckle. The bed shifted. The hand on Soi's waist slipped across her abdomen and pulled her back into the other teen. In response, Soi automatically curled her legs a little, straightening her spine. Yoruichi's leg wrapped around her own and the pads of her feet rubbed the top of Soi's.

Sighing, Soi closed her eyes again. "Wake me for lunch?"

"If I'm awake." Yoruichi responded quietly. Soi shivered as a puff of breath his the back of her neck.

They fell back asleep.

* * *

Soi had dreams of large wild cats and wolves that were three times the size of average wild wolfs. She had dreams of masked fighters wielding old samurai swords and talking about their justice. But mostly, she dreamed of Yoruichi, Kukaku, Kisuke, and her cousin.

She sat beside Yoruichi on a bench near a blank white building with no windows or doors.

_"Yoruichi?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What is this place?"_

_"You mean where you are in reality?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You wanna know what's going on…"_

Soi didn't answer.

_"I can't tell you. It's just something you'll have to figure out on your own."_

_"But,…"_

Yoruichi took Soi's chin between her thumb and forefinger and turned her face towards her. _"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." _She kept her face serious, Soi was the one that smiled when she heard the words.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Soi blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes. The first thing she was aware of was the finger tracing patterns across her hip. Her night shirt having been pushed up a little in that are.

"Yo-" She coughed and swallowed. Her throat was to dry. "Yoruichi?"

The finger's nail scrapped her skin gently and went back to pressing patterns into her skin with the pad of its skin. She was listening.

"What time is it?"

The finger stopped for a moment, then pressed back into her skin. It traced along in a slow wavy dance, lifted then pressed back in.

"…Eight?" Soi asked quietly.

_Yes_; was traced into her skin.

"I see…I slept all day." She mumbled.

"Do you want to go back to your room?"

It was strange to hear her voice after so long. But Soi liked it. It was like…poisoned honey. It was delicate and sweet, but the after taste was what got you.

"I suppose. But…are you going to get in trouble for missing your rounds?"

"Nah. We each have an hour shift. When we're sure people are asleep we go to bed."

"Oh." She sat up. Yoruichi continued to lay.

She slipped out of bed and pulled on her socks, deciding to carry her shoes. "Mm…I'll just have a snack."

"You're gunna go back to sleep once you get in your room aren't you?" She could hear the smirk sliding across her tanned face.

"I'm tired." A lame defense, but a true one. She turned and smiled at her new friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Soi stood and started to the door.

Yoruichi watched her with lazy golden eyes. "You're lucky yunno."

The smaller teen looked over at her. "What do you mean?" She was slightly numb, so any emotion like annoyance or curiosity or simple interest was lost on her. She was running on dumb memory of emotions at the moment.

"Most people that encounter such things don't live to talk about it." Yoruichi shrugged and pulled her blankets around her. "See you in class tomorrow Soi-bee."

"…Yeah. Tomorrow." Soi blinked and exited the room.

* * *

As soon as Soi pushed open the door, it was a blur. Something grabbed the front of her shirt and there was a bang and a thud, a swirl of red and green and blues. And Soi was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, dizzy as living hell. "What…the hell was that?"

"Where were you!"

Oh, Soi thought dully. Kukaku…she'd been gone all day hadn't she? Her roommate must have been worried. She leaned up on her elbows when her head settled, looking up at her roommate whose eyes were narrowed with anger and a flicker of worry.

"I was with Yoruichi?"

"All day!"

"Yeah. I was sleeping."

Kukaku huffed, sitting on her own bed. "Whatever, I'm not gunna ask. What happened happened. So…whatever." She fell back on her bed. "Soi?"

"Mm?"

"Are you gay?"

Soi blanched and gave Kukaku a look of shock. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She stretched her legs out.

"I…yeah." She pulled her legs up, one knee towards the ceiling, the other towards her roommate. "Did you already know?"

"Yeah. I just wanted ya to say so."

Soi nodded. "Yeah."

"How many girlfriends have ya had?"

"Four."

Kukaku snickered. "That's it?"

Soi glared at her roommate, who slid over to her left to peer over at the smaller teen. "You act like I'm supposed to date every girl I see."

"Why don't you?"

Soi glowered, feeling slightly offended. "Because I happen to be a person that enjoys commitment."

Kukaku smiled and nodded. "Got it." She sat up and watched her roommate carefully. "So…who dumped who?"

"The first one, she dumped me. Said I was to plain."

"Second?"

"I dumped her. We only dated for two weeks. We're still friends but…we were just to different. So it didn't work out."

"Third?"

"I dumped her. She was to crazy."

"A party girl?"

Soi blinked. "No. She was actually crazy. She thought the Easter Bunny and Santa were real. She stalked me for almost a year afterwards."

Kukaku blinked, then burst into laughter. Soi ground her teeth together. "It's not funny! I was seriously scared for my life!" Her roommate continued to laugh. Soi waited a moment so she could calm down.

"Okay…the last one?"

"She dumped me." Soi frowned and glanced over at her stuffed bumblebee.

Kukaku blinked. "She must've been the big one eh?"

Soi nodded. "We were together for almost two years. But…she decided Beijing was to boring and so was I and my little dreams. She moved to France."

"To be with another girl I'm guessing?"

"Dunno. Never cared to find out." The smaller teen shrugged. She fell back on her bed. "I'm goin to bed…again." She didn't bother to crawl under the covers.

The last thing she heard was Kukaku laugh.

* * *

Ggio and Soi sat quietly for their breakfast. Ggio looked exhausted, while Soi looked perfectly happy and rested. He glared at his cousin. "Why are you so chipper?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. I just feel…good. Maybe all the sleep I got." She smiled as she popped a sweet roll into her mouth.

Ggio's glare hardened. "Well isn't that fan-_tastic_."

Soi's smile widened at her cousin's annoyance. "What's got your tail in a twist?" She questioned around her half chewed roll.

"I didn't sleep well at all." He grumbled, poking at his breakfast.

"Why not?"

"I kept having these weird dreams…nightmares I'd call 'em."

"What about?" She popped another roll into her mouth.

"I don't even know!" He whispered quickly and harshly. "These giant dogs and lions and freaky people swinging these giant swords around and killing them. Every time I fell asleep that's all I saw. People with no faces that had demon claws for hands. I just stopped trying to sleep after a while." He shuddered.

Soi swallowed her roll. She didn't want to bother him more by saying she had a dream that had similar contents. Though hers ended much better and she'd slept like a baby afterward with no dreams.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll get easier. We've only been here for three days remember."

"I remember you saying that stuff about she-who-will-not-be-named and look how that turned out." Ggio mumbled meanly.

Soi looked at him for a long moment of silence. He felt guilty when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He tried to fix what he'd done, but she stood.

"I'm full." She muttered, face dark. She turned and walked away. Ggio smacked himself in the forehead and glared at his plate of food. "I'm so stupid." He growled to himself.

* * *

Soi stalked to her first class, not paying attention to who was around her. Until she bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She apologized and turned to see who it was. He smiled.

"Nah it's alright." He was tall with wiry muscles and short orange hair. "I wasn't really paying attention either."

She froze. 'That voice.' She stared at him. That was the voice of the guy last night. The one talking to that creature. He blinked, eyes becoming curious. "Something wrong?"

"N-no. I'm sorry. I thought I'd met you before. My mistake."

He grinned and waved it off. "Nah. I'd remember meeting you." Was he flirting with her? She didn't find him remotely attractive.

"I'm sure." She felt awkward now. The bell rang. "I have to go."

"Ah, wait what's your name?" He took a step after her.

"Soi Fon." She glanced back. "You?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Soi smiled. She looked past him as a splash of violet drew her eyes from his face. Yoruichi. She grinned as she walked up to Soi, her face twitched in what Soi thought was annoyance as she passed Ichigo. "Hey Yoruichi."

Ichigo's face twisted into confusion and slight disgust, but he quickly changed it back, but not before Soi spotted it. Did everyone have a problem with everyone here? "Nice to meet you too Soi-Chan. I'll see you around." He waved and walked off, hands tucked into his pockets.

Soi looked up at her new friend. "What was that about?"

The taller of the two looked down at her. "What?"

"That. You looked annoyed and he looked upset. Do you have bad history here?" She didn't mean to sound judgmental if she did. She was just curious.

Yoruichi glanced away for a second. "Only with some people. Like I said I avoid the wrong crowds." She looked past Soi to the end of the hall. Her neutral face turned into a grimace but she quickly smiled and tucked an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

The Chinese teen was confused. Who was Yoruichi glaring at. She turned to look, but Yoruichi nudged her gently along. "Yoruichi?"

"Just keep walking." She whispered.

They had turned in the direction Yoruichi had been glaring at, Soi's brow furrowed. "Keep looking straight ahead."

"But why?"

"Just…please just listen Soi-bee." She sounded scared. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. So she kept her eyes trained on the classroom door. They ignored the jealous glares and envious stares.

But that little group Soi spotted in her peripheral vision bothered her a little. The way they glared at Yoruichi in disgust. It made her feel out of place and awkward. She looked up at Yoruichi. And she felt better. Safer.

She felt Yoruichi's arm tighten around her shoulders as they entered the class. Soi found herself holding the taller teen's hand so she wouldn't move away. Yoruichi smiled as they went to the back.

"Yoruichi who were those people glaring at you?"

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

She chuckled. "Yes I promise."

Soi squeezed her hand and smiled before she took her seat. She kept glancing at the violet haired teen all of class. Barely paying any attention. She noticed Ggio kept giving her guilt filled glances. She didn't pay any mind to him, for the first time since they got there.

He'd brought up something painful, something that made her feel weak, something she never wanted to think about on a day to day basis. His payment in kind was her silence.

Yoruichi glanced over at Soi to find her staring at her. She smiled when she noticed a small blush on the teen's cheeks. She winked, making the flames in Soi's cheeks rage all the more before she looked away.

"You're horrible." Yoruichi looked over to her left. Kisuke eyed her with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Be friends, that's fine. …But you can't be with that girl unless," The blonde paused as he peered over at a still blushing Soi.

"She is. Trust me. I feel it." Yoruichi grinned happily.

"I hope so. Or we're in serious trouble." He muttered.

The last thing they needed was trouble from _them_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**This chapter IS a littler shorter than the others. But! I packed quite a few hints in at the end so I hope that makes up for it. Again I'm sorry, I know it seems like I'm rushing their relationship...but this is as slow as I can make it :p I will finally show what one of the big secrects of this story is in the next chapter, Most likely at the end...but still!**

**Review! And please check out my new short story Angel of Mine.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Ggio Vega, not for the first time in his life, felt like a complete jackass. He watched his cousin leave the dining hall with a darkened face. "Shit." He rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I am so stupid." He grumbled.

"Not all that bright maybe, but not outright stupid." Ggio looked over his right shoulder to see who'd spoken to him.

"Jazek." He gave a weak smile. "What's up?"

The tanned skinned teen took Soi's empty seat, eyes the half eaten contents and glancing over his shoulder to see Soi just walk around the corner. "You really must have made her mad."

"Her ex to be exact."

"Big one?" Jazek looked back at his roommate.

"Major." He frowned. "I'm such an ass."

"Just apologize." The tanned teen looked back to Ggio.

The golden eyed teen huffed and smiled. "If only it was so easy. She'll keep throwing the fact that I said what I said in my face and tell me, in very colorful clever ways, I'm a jack-hole."

Jazek made a face but smiled. "Harsh digs guy."

"Tell me about it."

Jazek chuckled. "She'll forgive you in time."

Ggio eyed his new friend. "What makes you sound so sure?" He was doubtful Soi would ever forgive him for his biting gribe. Which was most of the reason he felt like a jackass.

"She's your cousin. I've seen how you act with each other. If she loves you, she'll forgive you. And if you love her, you'll give her a heartfelt apology and leave it at that."

Ggio clicked his tongue and blinked. "That works?"

"If it's true."

"Hmm."

* * *

Soi had ignored Ggio all day. In science, math, gym, and lunch even. When school was over, she walked back to her dorm with Yoruichi and Kukaku.

Ggio frowned and walked to his dorm, feet dragging on the ground in his depression.

Yoruichi glanced down at the shorter teen walking beside her. "You're not talking to Ggio now?"

She shook her head. "I'll make him suffer for a little longer." She smiled up at the violet haired teen, who laughed and looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Man, Soi-bee, you are evil." She chuckled. She noticed Soi's blush and pulled her that little bit closer. Kukaku rolled her eyes at the display, but grinned.

Yoruichi balked as they were about to head their separate ways,…for the time. (They'd planned to meet again for dinner and then at the Rec.) "Uh,…Soi?"

The smaller teen looked back at her. "Hmm?" Kukaku paused, but kept going when she saw Yoruichi's slight blush.

"Um,…well…I dunno if you heard or not." She scratched the back of her neck. "There's a fair in town next weekend. We're allowed off center to go."

Soi smiled. "I didn't know that."

Yoruichi's blush faded as she became more confident. "Yeah, there's gunna be fireworks at the end and everything. It'd always big when it comes around. It's the big fair before summer break." She explained.

Soi nodded. "Summer is about a month away right? The break here."

Yoruichi nodded and continued. "Yeah um, I was uh…" She blushed brighter again and looked down. She couldn't ask.

She heard a small trickle of laughter. "Is this your way of asking me on a date?"

"Yes!" She looked up before she rushed. "I mean, no…I was just uh…" She ground her teeth in annoyance at herself. She was supposed to be the calm one, Soi was supposed to be acting like she was…but Soi hadn't known about the fair. So she had to ask.

Soi smiled calmly. The older, violet haired teen was normally calm and collected. It was cute to see her act like this. So bashful and out of order.

After several failed attempts at speech, Yoruichi huffed and crossed her arms. Glaring towards her door, a blush glowing red on her dark cheeks. Her eyes went wider in shock when something pressed against her cheek. She turned her golden eyes to peer in Soi's direction. She'd kissed her on the cheek.

The smaller teen pulled back with a smile. She chewed her bottom lip slightly, a blush on her own cheeks. "Okay." She spoke quietly.

"Really?"

"Mm hm." She stepped back, turned, and walked off after Kukaku, who was waiting at the end of the hall with a grin on her face.

Yoruichi felt a tug of jealousy, but it was wiped away when she saw Soi say something with an upset look on her face. Kukaku just pointed to her roommates face and responded, a smug smile on her face. Soi looked embarrassed now and stomped off up the stairs. She heard Kukaku howl with laughter as she followed the smaller teen.

She entered her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Soi didn't talk to Ggio for three whole days. He got more and more upset after each day that passed.

Jazek continuously told him to keep calm. Nathan couldn't seem to care less. All of everything just made Ggio more upset.

On the third day after school he followed Soi to her dorm. She was walking with Yoruichi and Kukaku again, Kisuke having said his goodbyes at the schools doors and he'd see them tomorrow.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around as carefully as he could. She blinked in surprise, eyes widening a fraction. Yoruichi glared at him, her hands curling to fists. He ignored her.

"What's your deal shorty?" Kukaku asked angrily.

"I'm not short." Ggio barked at her before turning back to his cousin. "What's the problem here?"

She gave him a, 'As if you don't know' look.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry." Soi raised a brow. "I am. What else do you want me to say?"

"That you'll never bring it up again."

"Deal!" He smiled.

"And you have to buy both my parents a gift."

He frowned. "But Soi! I'm a guy! I don't send girls stuff." He huffed.

She shrugged. "Guess that's that then." She turned.

"Ah, no, no! Okay. Fine." He let up. "I'm really sorry I brought it up. It was a low blow and just saying I said it because I was tired is not even a real excuse and make me look like more of a jackass."

"You are a jackass." Soi smirked. He glared at her.

"Yes, thank you." He responded shortly.

She laughed. "All is forgiven." She waved him off. "See you at dinner."

He nodded, running off to his dorm. His guilt finally washing off of his shoulders. Ironically enough, right before he got to his dorm is started to pour. So when he stepped through the doors, there was a puddle in formation under him as he paused in the front lobby. He blew a wet lock of hair from his face and marched to his room. Leaving a wet trail behind him that a poor first year happened to slip on.

* * *

Kukaku watched Soi with amusement. It was the day of the fair. She, Soi, Yoruichi, and Kisuke were always nearly attached at the hip.

She noticed the tense look on Kise's face every time they passed. She'd spoken to Kisuke about it, wanting to make sure everything would be okay.

_'Ignore him. He's new to them. So he's scared. He won't act till he knows there's danger.'_ He'd responded with a smile.

_'Danger for who? Us or them?'_

_'Mm…both I'd assume. He still has his deranged sense of justice. If Soi's in trouble and he's around he'll help her. That's just how he is. Regardless of who he works for.'_

_'I hope you're right.'_

He'd chuckled and waved her worries off.

"Yo, kid! You're gunna be late for meeting her!" She called. She smirked when she heard an annoyed and scared whine.

"Kukaku!"

"Come on, you know she's not gunna give a crap." The punk rolled her eyes. Her best friend wouldn't quit going on and on about how cute Soi was be said teen in the room or not. It made her a little sick.

Soi had been there for two weeks and Yoruichi was all over her.

'Then again…she _did _say it was her.' Kukaku thought curiously, waiting for her friend to step into sight. "Move it munchkin!"

"Don't call me that!" Soi called back, stepping into the main room so her roommate could see. "Is this okay?" She wanted to look nice.

Kukaku stared for a moment. Soi was wearing a yellow hibiscus halter dress, with black jeans and sneakers with the tongue yellow and black on both outer sides. The flowers on the top/dress near the bottom were red with a shiny golden lining around them. "Nice." She smiled.

Soi smiled, her cheeks painted with a blush. "Really?"

"Really, really. Now come on, we're gunna be late. They're probably already waiting on us." Kukaku stood, sliding easily across her bed due to her leather pants. She fixed her loose white shirt, her wild hair surprisingly tame and tied back into a tail.

Soi blinked. A smirk slid across her pale face. "You looking shockingly normal. Who are you trying to impress."

A hot blush spread across the punk's face, free of any type of needle or sharp object besides the one through her eyebrow. "Sh-shut it munchkin!"

"Is it Kisuke?"

The punk felt her stomach swirl in disgust. "Yeah, as if!" She marched towards the door.

"A cute girl?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh! It is!"

"Be _quiet_!"

* * *

Yoruichi stood beside Kisuke at the gate. Turning a square small-ish box in her hands in its own shape again and again. "You think she'll like it?"

Kisuke chuckled. "For the last time, yes. Quite worrying so much." He brushed his fingers through his tail of blonde locks. He turned his green eyes to his left. "Here they are." He smiled.

Yoruichi looked around and Soi stopped a few feet from her side. "Hi." The smaller teen mumbled. The taller stared for a moment, taking in her outfit. She blanched when she realized she had to say something, she stood straight, a faint blush on her face.

"Oh! Um,…hi." She rubbed the back of her neck. 'How lame was that?' She asked herself, feeling more than a little foolish. "You look really pretty."

Soi blushed, a giggle bubbling out of her lips. "You're cute when you try to act how you think you should. But thank you. You look very,…" She smiled as she took in Yoruichi's outfit.

Her dark blue jeans that clung to her upper thighs and were loose as they went down matching her shiny black army boots. Her yellow sleeveless top had a black cat as the design and over that she wore an orange vest that ended just below her ribcage. Soi noticed silver bangles on each wrist.

Yoruichi felt worried when Soi paused.

"Dashing." The Chinese teen settled, smiling up at Yoruichi, who blinked and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Of course. You're the tomboy type right?"

"Yeah."

"So, saying your pretty would make you upset I'm assuming. Dashing it is." Soi chuckled.

Kukaku and Kisuke smirked at the little show.

Yoruichi remembered the gift. "Um,…" She held it out. "I got something for you."

Soi blushed. "You didn't have to you know." Yoruichi nodded and smiled. Soi took the gift. "Thank you." She peeled off the silky golden paper with black tribal designs and opened the box. "Yoruichi," She breathed out when she saw what was inside.

"You like it?"

Inside was a cherry blossom hair clip.

"I,…Yoruichi I can't,"

"Sure you can. It's a gift after all." Yoruichi grinned. Happy her gift had been able to render the smaller teen almost breathless.

Soi's blush darkened. "Thank you."

Yoruichi stepped closer and carefully pulled the clip out of the box. A few small blossom pieces were attached by nearly invisible wire. "Here."

Soi let the teller of them slide the clip into her hair, pulling a small part of her bangs back with it. Yoruichi grinned. "Perfect." Soi smiled and nodded, mumbling another thank you.

Yoruichi laughed. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's a gift." She wrapped an arm around Soi's shoulder.

Kukaku decided to lift the touching moment off of them. "Hey, where's Ggio?"

Soi looked over at her. "Oh, he's not the type of guy to go to these things. He calls them 'sissy'."

Kisuke laughed. He turned to the punk beside him. "Hey, who are you looking so modest for?" He asked curiously. "Is it me? I had no idea you felt that way!" He teased.

The ink marked teen punched him in the arm. "Shut it! Let's go!" She marched off down the street towards the blinking colorful lights of the fair.

The other three laughed and followed.

* * *

The night was almost over. It would be twelve soon.

Yoruichi and Soi were walking back up to the campus. Soi had a large black cat tucked under her arms and safely to her chest.

Soi stopped near the gate and nudged her hip into Yoruichi's. "Look." She whispered. Yoruichi turned to look at what was so amazing.

Kukaku was sitting on a bench about thirty feet away. She had an arm wrapped around a smaller girl that could only have been a year younger than her. The girl's hair was a dark blue like color and she was leaning into Kukaku's side, blushing a bright pink.

Soi smirked. "Oh, I'll be asking about that later." Yoruichi chuckled, wrapping an arm around the smaller teen and leading her up the hill.

"Let her have her fun. I'm sure she doesn't get to see her that often."

"You knew about it?"

"I'd heard about her. But that's the first time I've seen her. She looked kinda cute." Her golden eyes cast down to see Soi's face turn from a smile to a frown. "Not as cute as you though." She nuzzled Soi's temple.

Soi giggled and ran on ahead. Yoruichi grinned and jogged after her.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that to me you know." Soi turned to her when they reached their dorm.

"Why's that?" Yoruichi smiled as she stopped a few feet from the smaller.

Soi blushed and nuzzled her nose into the soft fur of her new stuffed toy. "I may not like you that way." Yoruichi blanched, blinking in surprise, but smiled when she saw the mirth dancing in the other teen's grey eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She took a few steps closer.

"Mm hm." Soi turned her gaze up to stare into the laughing golden eyes peering down at her.

Yoruichi stepped closer still. "You sure?"

She pulled her face from her new toy and stared up at the violet haired vixen. "I could be." She fought off the blush as Yoruichi stepped closer still, looming over her.

"Mm,…" Dancing her fingers up Soi's pale arm and across her shoulder. "I'll have to fix that won't I?" Yoruichi brushed her fingers through Soi's soft hair.

Soi smiled. "I suppose."

Yoruichi grinned and pressed a hand into Soi's back, she ducked her hand and kissed Soi on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

'It's her. I know it is. I feel it.' She nuzzled Soi's throat and smiled when she felt a shiver run through the small teens body and a giggle bubble up from her voice box. She pressed a kiss onto the skin. 'I don't want to rush, even though we basically have in the two weeks she's been here. But if I don't make it known to _them _who she is…those bastards will come and take her.' She growled softly at the thought, hand pressing more firmly into Soi's back.

"Yoruichi." Soi mumbled, shivering.

'I can't let those killing human shaped rocks get her. I won't.' She nuzzled Soi's throat again. "I'll protect you Soi-bee. No matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**This chapter IS short but it has a lot of info! Now you know ALMOST all the secrets. This may be my last update for a long time. Seeing as I'm in college and have to study a lot. So maybe on weekends I'll get something out. Please understand I've milked this chapter as LONG as I possibly could.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

It had been a week since the fair. Another week and it would be summer break. Soi lay in her bed, her stuffed toy bee in her arms. The large stuffed cat sitting on the corner of the bed. It was eleven at night on Friday.

There was a scratching at the window. Soi looked around at Kukaku, she had her eyes closed and was listening to music that blared every now and again. The Chinese teen slipped out of her bed and padded over to the window.

'I bet it's that cat again.' It had visited twice more after the first time she'd found it at the window. It still baffled her at how even a cat could reach the third floor. She slid open the blinds and sure enough, there was that little black cat. She slid open the window and it hopped into the room. She slid the window closed and sat on the edge of her bed.

The cat strut about the room, just like other times it visited here. Before it finally jumped onto Soi's legs. The cool pads of its paws felt nice on the skin that was to hot from the beginning of summer heats. It rubbed the top of it's head into her cotton tank top that left quite a bit of nothing to the imagination. Soi smiled and scratched its ears.

Kukaku was still on her bed, right knee at an acute angle and her left leg resting across it. Her hands behind her head, nodding to the tune in her ears. She was oblivious.

Soi looked up at the knock on her door. "Come in." She called quietly. It wasn't like she needed to shout, these walls and doors were nearly paper thin.

The door clicked open. Soi couldn't help the smile on her face. "Yoruichi." Said teen grinned as she closed the door behind her. She glanced over at the punk then back at Soi. "You know pets aren't allowed." She teased as she leaned on the wall next to the bathroom.

Soi giggled. "It's not my pet. Somehow this one keeps finding its way up here." She scratches the purring cats head as it curled onto her lap, closing its eyes.

Yoruichi watched the other teen carefully with a smile. Soi was seated at the edge of her bed, legs stretched out, her left a little farther than her right, feet gently pointed inwards toward each other. She was leaning back on her right hand, her back curved forward slightly. Other people had thought that Soi was plain, or that she was to small to be noticed, standing at a below average 4`11. But Yoruichi couldn't remember a time she'd seen anything more beautiful.

She had dancer legs, the violet haired teen noted. In her short black shorts. Her arms were slim but well toned. Her neck was slender. Her hair was soft. Her body looked thin, but again it was well toned that was easy to see in that tank top, with it's low arm openings.

Yoruichi blushed when she realized Soi wasn't wearing anything under said top. Soi looked up at her. She smiled. "What?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Nothing I was just,…admiring your outfit." She was screaming to herself in her mind of how pathetic that sounded. Soi blushed and stopped scratching the cats ears. She wrapped her arms around herself and pressed her fingers into the bare skin left in plain sight.

"Oh um,…I was going to go to bed." She looked down at the sleeping cat on her lap. Yoruichi walked over and sat beside her. The cat woke up and blinked at the newcomer to her line of vision. Yoruichi reached down an pressed the pad of her forefinger gently between its eyes. It purred and dipped its head so the teen could scratch its scalp.

"It's cute." Yoruichi mumbled, not meaning the cat as her first thought but her second.

Soi smiled. "Yeah she is." She'd lifted the cat on its second visit to make sure of its gender.

"I meant you and your outfit." Yoruichi grinned as she looked to the shorter teen.

Soi gave her a look. "I wasn't aware I was an 'it'." She teased, though her tone was serious. Yoruichi grinned wider.

"If you were you'd be the best one."

"Would I?" Soi felt the cat stand and stretch, it crawled off her lap. She didn't know to where. She was to busy staring at the golden eyed tanned goddess. Yoruichi smiled and reached with her right hand across herself to hold the side of Soi's waist that was farther from her. Soi blushed and looked down.

"Of course." It felt like Soi was getting uncomfortable so Yoruichi just figured she'd get on with why she came.

She sighed. "Next week is summer break."

Soi nodded. "So I've been hearing." She wanted sleep.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend a few days of break at my place? My parents have a beach house. Kukaku and Kisuke and a few others will be there." She didn't want Soi to think this was an attempt for her to get into her pants. She couldn't do that. Not to her. "I'm sure Ggio will want to come. or like to. What do ya say?"

The Chinese teen sat in thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah okay." She smiled. Yoruichi grinned, her hand sliding into her own lap. "When is it? The day after break starts?" The violet haired teen nodded and stood, Soi kept her grey eyes trained on her.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep. See ya tomorrow Soi-bee." She waved and left quietly.

Soi turned and crawled back onto her bed, the little cat had already snuggled onto one of her pillows. She chuckled and lay her head down next to it. It peeled open one eye, let out a small mewl, and closed it again. Soi smiled and decided to sleep too.

* * *

Soi met up with Ggio in the dining hall. Kukaku had left them to spend time with her gang, as it had been some time since she'd done so after Soi arrived.

"So how is life in the dorms?" Soi asked curiously. Ggio shrugged. "It's alright. I'd like to go home still. But it's okay." He answered. His hair was messy today.

Soi nodded her understanding. Ggio took his time getting adjusted. Soi tugged her braid over her shoulder. She smiled as Yoruichi and Kisuke came over. Yoruichi took her seat beside the Chinese bee who sat closer to her that possibly needed. Ggio glared at the violet haired teen. Kisuke stayed quiet, he had that striped ball cap on again.

Ggio coughed after he took a sip of his tea. "So," he cleared his throat to get rid of the strained sound. "Jazek says you invited us to this beach house of yours." He turned his golden eyes to his cousin's affection, who blinked back.

"Of course I invited Jazek. He is my little cousin. Kukaku and her brother will be there. Their older brother will probably be absent though." She explained, wrapping an arm around Soi's shoulders and glancing behind her. Soi turned to look quickly.

Ichigo and a table of his friends were glaring at their table.

"Yoruichi?" Soi questioned quietly. The violet haired teen turned back to her curiously. "Why do there always seem to be people that hate each other here. And I've never seen a fight or even see you exchange words...but you all seem to hate each other." She toyed with her hair. "Why is that?"

She missed Kisuke and Yoruichi sharing a glance. And neither of them noticed Ggio shoot suspicious glares at them before looking at Soi with worry.

Yoruichi's arm tightened around Soi's shoulders. "...I'll tell you everything you need to know over summer break when you come to the beach house." Soi looked up at her and she looked back. Yoruichi's face was tight with worry and frustration, and that made Soi worry. "You promise?" She asked quietly. Yoruichi nodded. "Promise." She confirmed.

* * *

Soi rushed to her last class of the day and accidentally bumped into someone. 'Why does that always seem to happen?' She asked herself as she turned to apologize to who she bumped into.

"Oh, it's you again." The boy smiled at her.

Soi smiled uncomfortably. "Hey." It was Kise. He was a nice boy, but something about him made Soi feel out of place.

"You hang out with my brother and Yoruichi still?" He asked curiously. Soi nodded and he frowned. "You probably shouldn't."

Soi blinked and tried not to glare at him. "Why not?"

"They aren't like other kids," Soi cut him off.

"Yoruichi and Kisuke aren't children." She furrowed her brow. "And neither is Kukaku if you plan to bring her up." This just rubbed her the wrong way. Hadn't she noticed that before?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They're dangerous. You shouldn't spend anymore time around them." Soi was about to make a snap back at him but she was cut off.

"You know, you should really show your big brother some more respect." Soi looked around to see Kisuke. He had on an easy smile, but Soi could see that his eyes were tense. "I think our Soi-Chan here can choose who she wants to be her friends. She does have a mind of her own." He stopped beside Soi. "Leave her alone Kise. If they have something to say they can take it up with us personally. Don't tell her things like that because you're all the most dangerous ones here."

Soi felt totally lost. What were they talking about? She hadn't a clue, and she clearly couldn't place a guess with how they were speaking to each other.

Kise didn't respond, he just stared at his brother. Soi couldn't describe the look on his face. It was like he was lost and afraid but ready to pounce. It was more than tense but less than aggressive. What was the word they made for that? Soi forgot.

"We both know you'll do whatever it takes Kise. No matter what side you're on." Kisuke's voice strained a little. "But you leave her alone unless that time comes. Because it isn't me you'll deal with." Kisuke turned and smiled at Soi, it was fake and she could see right through it. "Come on Soi-Chan, before you're late."

Soi nodded and walked along beside him, leaving Kise behind looking tense and frustrated as ever.

"Kisuke?" She glanced up at the tall blonde, who didn't glance back. He grunted instead. "What was that about?" Family wasn't supposed to get along all the time, but she'd been around Kisuke for a while now. That was the first time she'd seen them talk.

"Don't worry about it. Yoruichi will explain everything when break comes." He finally looked at her and gave another tense smile before looking ahead at Soi's open classroom they were getting closer and closer to. "We don't have anymore time than that." Soi wanted to ask him what he meant but he left her at the door with a wave.

'What the hell is going on at this campus.' She shook her head and walked into her class.

* * *

Soi said her goodnight to her cousin, Soi was to tired to go to the Rec after dinner. Or even go to dinner. Her mind was racing. Everyone seemed to just...hate each other. Even brothers. But why? It took her while to notice she'd been walking all over campus and it was now dark. Her mind had been racing with questions and possible answers.

"I should head back." She spoke quietly. She jogged toward her dorm that was only just around this corner. She heard a patter of someone behind her, but she didn't dare to look. She kept her pace the same, the building was closer. Someone was in the doorway behind the doors, Soi hoped beyond hope it was Yoruichi.

The footsteps behind her suddenly picked up speed, so Soi kicked it up a notch and ran at her full speed. The person behind the door turned as Soi pounded her feet down on the steps and launched herself inside, almost tackling the taller teen to the floor.

"Soi? Are you okay?" She gripped Soi's shoulders firmly, her golden eyes darting outside. The Chinese teenager nodded and caught her breath quickly. "Something was following me." She clung to the taller. Yoruichi glared outside, Soi followed her gaze. There was someone out there. Their hair looked messy and their skin looked pale. A growl escaped Yoruichi's throat and she pulled Soi along after her gently.

Soi let Yoruichi push her into her room and Soi sat on the bed as the violet haired goddess locked the door and windows and checked everything else. "Yoruichi, what is going on?" This place was crazy. Really...crazy.

Yoruichi stopped and sat heavily beside Soi. "This,...all these people, the reason they hate each other, the reason only a handful of them don't seem to give a shit...I can't tell you right now." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Soi took Yoruichi's hand in her own, forcing gold to meet grey. "Listen to me, if this is some stupid gang thing I honestly couldn't care less." Yoruichi shook her head with a rueful smile. "What?" Soi was to curious to wait until summer break.

"It's not,...the way you're thinking of it. That's not how it is." Yoruichi's words jumbled together. "It's different. A lot more...horrifying if you'll let me use that word. At least I thought it was." She mumbled.

"Yoruichi, tell me what's going on. Please?" Soi held Yoruichi's arm in her hands tightly. Yoruichi stared at her for a long moment before nodding. Soi smiled and Yoruichi pressed a hand into Soi's belly. "Hmm?" Soi looked at her curiously.

"Be glad it's the weekend, this may take a while. But you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone what I tell you." Yoruichi stared at the small teen hard and Soi nodded, sliding back and sitting at the head of the bed, knees up. "I'm listening." She smiled.

Yoruichi took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Soi sat there with her mouth open. "...Wow." She breathed. It certainly was a lot to take in. At first she thought maybe it was a lie, but what would Yoruichi get out of lying to her about this? Probably just more trouble.

"You okay?" Yoruichi watched her from her stretched out space beside the smaller teen. Soi nodded dumbly. "You sure?" She nodded again.

"So...you're a,..."

"Werewolf."

Soi nodded. "And so are,..."

"Kukaku, Kisuke, Jazek and a few others on campus."

Soi nodded again. "Even...?"

"Your RA."

Soi nodded yet again. "...And Ichigo and that boy Nathan are...?"

"Agents to keep the vampires in line. Hunters almost. Of course they keep us in check but we're a bit less impulsive." Yoruichi explained.

Once again, Soi nodded. "And Kise is...?"

"He's a vampire. One of the reasons we don't get along all that well."

Soi felt like her brain would explode. "Okay I get it now. The agents don't like you because you're a different species."

Yoruichi shook her head and chuckled. "They aren't exactly human." Soi nodded, just really wanting to sleep right now.

"It's...a lot to take in." She slipped down on the bed and snuggled into Yoruichi's warmth. The taller of the two chuckled and tucked them both in.

"Just think, a few more days and you can forget about this place for two whole weeks." She soothed and she kissed Soi's temple and brushed her hair from her face. "Go to sleep for now."

She closed her grey eyes and was asleep in minutes.

It was so much. To much.

But she was happy she knew what was going on now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**Finally a chapter! XD Took me a while but I had some rare free time. Odd, Never Funny may take me a while yet to get updated.**

**I'm working on a new story with a friend! Please check it out if you enjoy my other recent writings... **

.net/s/6687205/1/Of_Books_And_MMA

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Soi woke to that familiar feeling of a finger tracing patterns onto the bare skin of her hip. It'd happened three times before now. When she couldn't sleep she always slid past the empty RA office, afraid a rabid dog would leap through the windows and crush her under its weight, and wandered down to Yoruichi's room.

She humed and let the lazy smile slid across her face as she stretched and fell onto her back to see the violet haired goddess grinning down at her, her head proped onto her palm. "Morning." Soi sighed, leaving her arms over her head. Yoruichi raised a brow, her fingers dancing across the flesh on the Chinese teen's belly.

Soi looked over at the clock on the stand curiously, she made a face and groaned, falling back on the bed.

1:28PM

"I seem to sleep for a really long time around you." She sighed again as she turned her cool eyes onto the burning pools of molten gold staring back. She swallowed at what that emotion was behind those eyes.

Lust.

Yoruichi wanted her. And Soi couldn't help the joy that slid over her heart like that plastic wrap you used as a child to cover your food and squeeze it tight. "Why me?" Soi whispered. The golden eyes became curious. "I mean why me,..." she huffed because she couldn't put it directly into words. "Why do the vampires, the agency, and your group all seem interested in me?"

The ebony skinned woman laughed. "The vampires are interested because of how good your blood smells. The Agency is only interested so they can keep you safe from the bats." She answered easily, her fingers now circling the smaller teens bellybutton.

"And your group?"

"We prefer Clan."

Soi giggled, quickly covering her mouth with her hands as Yoruichi grinned at her outburst. "However; it's only me that's interested in you. Kukaku has her own mate. You saw her. And Kisuke is just a lone wold for now. Grimm is just a jerk that likes to pry. I knew he'd pick on you that day if I hadn't been there." She explained.

'There's so many!' Soi breathed a sigh and nodded.

"Harribel has eyes for someone already, like Kukaku it's nobody on campus. And Jazek has no interest in females or males as of yet."

"Are all the females like that?" Soi asked curiously, finally taking Yoruichi's wandering hand in her own smaller one and holding it still. "Do they all like females?"

"You mean are they gay?"

"Lesbians."

"No. But most are." Yoruichi leaned forward and nuzzled Soi's throat. A low growl left her own. "God, you don't know how good you smell." Her hand slid to Soi's hip and pulled her closer.

The smaller teen shivered. "I can guess." Her legs clamped down on Yoruichi's. Her fingers curling around the forearm of her holder. "...Yoruichi,..." to fast, this was happening to fast. Her fingers found the space under Yoruichi's collarbones and pressed her plam flat against the are of flesh. "Yoruichi,..."

The teen pulled back. "I know. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "If it's any comforting I'm not as bad the vampires."

Soi smiled. "That is comforting." She slider closer and let herself get wrapped into the taller teens arms. "How old are you really?" She didn't know why she didn't ask as soon as she found out. Maybe because her brain was still on overload.

"...I was born in 1958."

Soi shot up with a shocked expression on her China Doll face. "You're fifty-two!" She stifled her laughter as Yoruichi clamped her hands over her mouth and pulled her back down. She grinned and snickered, ivory teeth gleaming. "You're a pedophile!"

"I am not!" Yoruichi hissed. Soi did have a point, and she knew full well her affection was only teasing, but it still bothered her. "You're okay with my age?"

Soi quieted down and smiled sweetly. "Why would it matter?"

Yoruichi blinked. "I was born in 1958! You weren't even thought of." Her fingers trailed back to Soi's belly. The China Doll laughed and shrugged. "So? I'm here now." She stated easily and Yoruichi lay down at her side. This little thing really was the one she'd been looking for.

"I'm not going to do anything with you anyways until you're older." The werewolf confirmed. "When is your birthday?" Her golden eyes trained on the Chinese girl. She swallowed when she received a coy look.

Soi nibbled on the tip of her index finger. "My birthday's the second week of summer break." Yoruichi made a choking sound and Soi smiled wider. "Mm...imagine if it was a longer ways off." She liked teasing Yoruichi, her reaction was funny. She arched her back and curled her legs up at the knee, bringing her hand up and passed Yoruichi's to slide higher over her belly. Yoruichi made another choking sound as Soi bit her lip. "To bad it's two weeks though." She laughed as she rolled onto her side, her back to Yoruichi.

"Ah!" Yoruichi took Soi's hip and pulled the China Doll back over to look at her grey eyes that had mirth swimming in them. "You can't tease me like that and get away with it."

The teen grinned. "But can't I? You wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable. Right?" She leaned closer to the woman.

Yoruichi growled. "How you can go from being shy one day to coy the next is an art to you." But Soi was right. She would never anything the small teen didn't want her to. "Soi-bee?" A hum was her answer of reply. "Can I kiss you?" She asked, eyes stuck on the small pink lips so close to her own. The China Doll nodded and Yoruichi brought the humans lips to her own.

* * *

Yoruichi watched the small girl sleep. She was cute/sexy/beautiful all wrapped up in one little doll like appearance. Her hair was free of it's tail and ring, leaving it messy on the pillow under her head. Her chest rising and falling, pink lips parted as she breathed softly.

A knock came to her door and she carefully and quietly slid off the bed to get it. "Hey Kukaku." She grinned.

"Where's Soi?" She asked, voice laced with worry. Yoruichi nodded towards her bed and the punk looked around the small wall corner to see the sleeping teen shift in her sleep only just. "Oh," the Shiba breathed a sigh of relief. "I worried when she didn't come back last night." She gave her friend a calculating look. "You didn't...," she let it hang in the air before Yoruichi caught on.

She shook her head quickly. "No. No, no. We just kissed."

Kukaku raised a brow. "Looks like you did more than that to me." Yoruichi shook her head and she nodded, knowing Yoruichi didn't like to talk about these things. "Look we have to start packing. Break is almost here. And by the time the next break comes we'll be out of here finally." She glanced at her sleeping roommate. "...Did you tell her?"

Yoruichi grunted and crossed her arms. "I want it to be a choice for her. Not something I feel like I'm forcing on her."

"She doesn't have to give up anything."

Yoruichi shook her head. "Yeah she does. We aren't exactly human. She'll have to leave her home."

Kukaku smacked her friends shoulder. "Our parents are just like us. Who knows...," She dropped it when she noticed the pained look in the golden orbs. "Alright. Not my business. I'm going out for the day to meet Akie. Do whatever you want. See ya." She waved and left as quietly as she'd come. Yoruichi clicked the door shut.

She sat on the edge of her bed and watched her little doll sleep. "I'm happy you're here. You have no idea,...but it makes me sad that it couldn't be at a better time." She smiled as Soi shifted in her sleep and stretched, her cool grey eyes opening and looking around before she curled into a small ball and smiled sleepily at her. "Hi." Yoruichi couldn't help but grin at the cute face. "Hi." She returned the greeting and slid onto the bed. "We have to get you all packed up today." She ran her fingers through Soi's midnight blue hair.

"Okay." Soi yawned behind a hand and snuggled against the older woman. "But later."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Yeah...later."

* * *

Yoruichi and Kisuke waited at the gates for their ride. Kisuke refused to get a ride with his little brother, who waited farther down with his own bags. Yoruichi glanced to her left to see a happy and excited Soi almost dancing in place. The werewolf admired her affection's dress style. That cute little yellow dress with that black lace across the bust and at the hem of her dress, which ended just above her knees. Her feet were in a pair of black slip ons. Her hair was loose and the ring that was usually tied in her hair was nestled on her right wrist.

Ggio stood beside her. It was the happiest she'd seen the sullen boy look since he and Soi repaired their almost broken relationship. They really were like brother and sister. He was dressed nice and formal. With her plain black blazer and white dress shirt and black slacks. Where Soi looked like a happy lady, he looked like a nice gentleman.

Yoruichi herself,...was only dressed in a simple orange jacket with a black tank top under it and fitting cut-off black jean shorts with high top sneakers. Soi suddenly turned to look at her. She waved with a wide smile. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile back. She offered a small wave in return. Soi turned back to wait for her ride.

A shiny black car pulled up and a blonde woman stepped out of the back. She nodded to Yoruichi and Kisuke and smiled at the few remaining students. She turned to Soi. Who ran the woman and wrapped her arms around her neck. The woman laughed and easily lifted the small girl, her feet leaving the ground. "Ah, my little bee!" The blonde woman grinned. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" She set the teen back on her feet.

Yoruichi watched in amazement. Was that her Soi-bee's mother? One of them anyways. The other door opened and a woman that looked very much like Soi stepped out. Her Soi-bee grinned and ran over to her after the woman gave Ggio a one armed hug. She hugged Soi close then stepped back and held her face like a worried mother would.

'These are her parents.' Yoruichi watched with a warm heart. Her parents were dead. She'd been adopted into a wolf clan shortly after, her father had told them all the details...she didn't know or want to know, anymore than that. Her parents had known what she was and left her an ideal lifestyle. That was enough.

Kisuke's parents were alive. And human. They knew there was something not right about their children but they didn't bother to figure it out. Boundaries and all that.

The blonde took Soi's bag and tucked it into the trunk with Ggio's suitcase. The brunette woman slid back into the car and Ggio followed. Soi stopped her blonde parent before she got in the car. She nodded and spoke when Soi said something. Suddenly she scowled and said something and Soi pointed to Yoruichi, who blanched and looked at the blonde woman. Said woman pointed at her and gave her a glare of death before turning to her daughter and telling her to get in. Soi looked upset but did as she was told.

"That didn't look good." Kisuke mumbled as the blonde shot another glare at Yoruichi before getting in the car. "You think she'll let Soi come to the beach house?"

Yoruichi nodded. "She doesn't seem the type to not let Soi do what she wants. Like me."

Kisuke chuckled and shook his head, sliding his ball cap over his blonde locks of hair.

* * *

Jun and Ggio entered the house and went their own ways as Annchi entered the house trying to control her temper as Soi bombarded her with questions. "You said I could go before! Why are you so against it now?" She would see Yoruichi one way or another.

"Because you didn't say with who! You aren't going and that's it." She turned to her daughter that was glaring at her.

"What is the matter with me seeing her? She's a good person. What's the big deal?" Soi tried not to let her mother see her tears welling up.

Annchi sighed. "Soi,...her parents aren't exactly perfect."

"And neither are you, or mama, or Ggio!" Soi screamed. "God! Why do you always get like this? I find something, anything to make me happy and you have to ruin it!"

"I do not. That is rediculous."

"Is it?" Soi scoffed, crossing her arms. "When I was learning to take different types of fighting styles you found some lame excuse to pull me out. When I found out I was good with computers and getting information easily you had to trash the idea of me taking something for it in college! Every time i had a crush and you found out, it was always something about disgrace and not good enough! I'm sick of it!"

Annchi frowned. Had she really done all that? 'Yes.' A small voice mumbled in the back of her head. Soi was her only child. The only one Jun was willing to have. She'd done everything in her power to keep them as close as possible. But now it seems like her goal had the opposite effect.

"I'm going to be eight teen mother. I'm growing up. You need to see that. Yoruichi isn't her mother or her father or any parent she may have, she's Yoruichi." She calmed down, sighing. "I know it hasn't been that long. A month tops. But I'm actually happy. And Ggio would never let her get away if she hurt me, which I know she won't." She smiled and let her arms drop. "So please,...can I please go to the beach house?"

Annchi huffed. Her little bee had a point. It was unfair. "...How many people are going to be there?" She crossed her arms. Soi giggled and turned away, wanting to savor the moment of possible freedom of the 'parent trap'.

"Just Yoruichi and I. So we can have all kinds of..._fun_!" She laughed at her mother shouted a slur of random words. "I'm only kidding! A lot of people will be there." She ran upstairs to her room. She closed her door and locked it, flying onto her bed and pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a number and held the device to her ear.

"_Hello?_"

"It's me."

There was a soft chuckle over the line. "_Hey Soi_-_bee_."

"I can go. It took an argument, but it's always about her and the family."

"_Your mother loves you Bee_."

Soi sighed. "I know. It's just,...she could trust me a little more."

"_If it helps I think it's me she doesn't trust_."

Soi laughed, rolling onto her back. "That does help."

"_I thought it would_."

"Are you already at the beach house?"

She heard Kisuke shout in the background. "_Yeah we're here. We aren't the type to waste time. When are you coming over_?"

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"_Aww and I was so looking forward to sleeping with you again_."

"Two weeks to go. I think you can hold out."

Yoruichi chuckled again. "_I doubt it. And I doubt I'll be sleeping with you that way as soon as you turn eighteen_."

Soi frowned. "Why's that?"

"_I respect you Bee. I'm from the late fifties to the early sixties...my parents taught me to court the woman. Yes they knew I like women and yes they supported me_."

"Wasn't it a crime back then?"

Yoruichi laughed now. "_It was a time when if you didn't say it...it wasn't real_."

Soi bit her lip as a smile slid across her China doll face. "You have time to talk?"

"_Yes. Clearly. Why_?"

"How would you court me exactly?"

Yoruichi laughed louder, Soi heard the tap of shoes. "_I would have...spoken to you first of course. I'd even go so far as to have those little afternoon teas in the dining area of my house or on back porch. I would have bought you anything you wanted. Anything_."

Soi rolled back onto her belly. "You can still do those things. I'm shocked they did that in the sixties though."

"_They didn't. A rare few families still carried the idea. Seeing as my grandparents came from America my mom thrived off of that. But back to the point. Do you want me to court you?_" Soi could hear the smile on her face.

A silly smile took the other smile's place. 'She wants to marry me then? Not right away of course but still,...how can she know so fast?'

"_Soi-bee_?"

"I'm here."

"_Do you want me to_?"

Soi swallowed her tears. It was all happening so fast...but she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. "Yes."

"..._We can still take this slow you know. Just because we're on the way doesn't mean we have to speed it up China Doll_."

"I know. It's just the idea."

Yoruichi laughed. "_Just worry about getting here tomorrow and we can move from there. Okay_?"

Soi nodded, then she realized Yoruichi couldn't see it. "Okay."

"_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow okay_?"

"Yeah."

"_Want me to call you before you go to sleep_?"

Soi smiled and blushed. "Yes please."

"_Okay. I'll talk to ya later China Doll_."

Soi chewed her lip. "Kay." They hung up at the same time and Soi couldn't help the girlish uncharacteristic squeal of excitement. She jumped off her bed and went to tell Ggio of her plans then beg her mama if she could go tomorrow morning to the beach house.

* * *

Ggio still had no idea about what was going on at the academy. Soi didn't know all the details either. But she had a better than nothing idea. He agreed to go to the beach house tomorrow. Only to keep Yoruichi's hands off of his cousin.

"Don't you think you two are moving to fast?" He certainly did.

Soi shook her head. "Nope. She says we'll take things as slow as _I _want." She tapped a finger on his nose for effect.

"Yeah and how slow do you want to take it?"

Soi bit her lip, her hands behind her back as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Ggio glared. "Don't tell me," he started. Soi shook her head quickly. "No. No we didn't. But I offered when I turned eighteen."

Ggio blinked. "But that's only...Soi that's in two weeks."

She nodded and he jumped up from the chair. "Soi! Dammit!" She hissed at him to keep his voice down. "Shaolin you barely know each other!"

"I know her well enough. It feels like I've known her longer than this actually. And for the record we aren't official. She's old fashioned. And I'm willing to take this just as slow as she is." Soi defended herself quickly.

"You're dating. Just because you haven't said it doesn't mean it's not there." He glared. "She better keep her hands to herself."

Soi rolled her eyes and left her cousins room. Sometimes he was such a jerk. "Be packed for tomorrow morning Ggio."

Life was beatiful in its own ugly way, she thought irritably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Working with Isfelvic again. I want this story to go far.**

**Short but filled with info! Deal!**

**I'm working on a new story with a friend! Please check it out if you enjoy my other recent writings...It's called Of Books and MMA by Major Mike Powell III**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Soi entered the beach house the next morning. Ggio decided not to go after all. Grumbling about meeting up with some friends, of course he'd demanded to know if Yoruichi touched his cousin or not. But of course Soi would never tell.

"Anybody here?" The house didn't look very big. One hallway she could see on this floor, the kitchen to your right as soon as you walked in, the way forward led to the living room with a large TV and an amazing view of the beach. Steps came from upstairs and Soi smiled when she saw Yoruichi rush down the stairs and almost slip. "Hey there." Soi looped her thumbs around the belt slips in her jeans.

"Hey." Yoruichi grinned, leaning down and giving Soi a small peck on the lips before taking her back. "Right this way ma'am." She motioned to the stairs and led the way.

"This place is gorgeous Yoruichi." Soi peered down the hall, it was dark and there were three doors. "Glad I came." She followed her affection up the stairs.

"Yeah, there's a lot of space in this tiny house actually. Five bedrooms, two and a half bathroom, a basement, and...the most important thing of all," Yoruichi grinned as she opened the door at the end of the hall upstairs. Soi stepped inside and went to the window. "An on-deck jacuzzi." She pointed to the large object covered in blue canvas. Soi turned to the taller woman.

"You're trying to get me in there aren't you?" She teased. Yoruichi gave her a wolfish grin. "It's possible China Doll." She hugged Soi close. "I'm glad you're here though. There's going to be a ceremony tonight." She stood back and held Soi's shoulders.

The Chinese teen blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It's something we do each year to welcome any new pack members. Seeing as you're with me, I thought it'd be good for you to learn the history." Yoruichi was stealing herself for the possible idea that Soi didn't want to be part of the pack, just with her...which was good...but she wanted a future with Soi to last forever.

There was a pause before Soi grinned. "That sounds like fun." She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, standing on the tips of her toes. "I'd love to be there. And I will be there!" She giggled and let go after peppering Yoruichi's face with soft kisses.

"Ggio bailed huh?" The wolf questioned as she unpacked some of Soi's things.

Soi nodded. "He told me to tell you, 'Keep your hands off my cousin or I'll kill ya.'" She imitated his annoyed tone, making the violet haired woman laugh.

Yoruichi crawled up the bed and leaned over the small teen. "I make no promises. You are, after all, my future mate." Soi blushed at the word 'mate' and Yoruichi sat carefully over her legs. "The ceremony will be in just a few hours." Her hands slid up Soi's shirt and grazed her belly, making her shiver. "Kisuke is outside getting everything ready as we speak."

* * *

The two made their way to the back of the house, or the front maybe depending on how you saw the house. Soi looked at the different people. Kisuke was there. Kukaku with her girlfriend, Jazek, Grimm, Harribel, and a smaller boy Soi had never seen before. He looked a little like Yoruichi.

They sat around a small pit that was wafting out curling smoke. With the setting sun bleeding it's red-orange tone into the blue waters, Soi set this image in her mind. A group of people, sitting around a pit of smoking ashes on the grass...it reminded Soi of a painting of Native American tribes she'd seen online one day when browsing art ideas for a class back in China.

"I feel like I should have dressed better." Soi whispered, taking in the pack's formal wear. Nothing fancy like the priest outfits of monks...but Soi felt she was dressed far to casually with her spaghetti strap shirt.

"You look perfect, quit worrying so much." Yoruichi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Soi's shoulders.

The short boy jumped up and ran over to them, his bare feet padding on the soft damp grass as he approached. His hair was a softer shade of violet and his eyes were more golden/brown than just gold, but his skin was the same tone as Yoruichi's. "Finally here! We've been waiting." His voice was soft, he was young.

"Soi, this is my little cousin Aimo. My parents had him brought here for the rest of the year to get used to being in a pack. He can choose to go back to France once he finishes the year." Yoruichi explained.

Aimo nodded with a kind smile. "I'll probably end up staying. I mean...what if something happened and our alpha needed us." He laughed, glancing at Yoruichi. "Hurry up! Kisuke's about to start." He turned and headed back to the circle.

Soi looked up at Yoruichi. "You're the leader?" Yoruichi nodded. "Is that why the others stay away from me?"

"After we go back to campus...if you're not marked as mine in some way...the vampires will come after you. And the Agents won't have any mercy on either side."

"What do you mean?" Soi's brow furrowed.

Yoruichi sighed and scratched her neck. "The vamps were waiting for me to mark you. And I haven't yet. Kisuke got word from his little brother that if you aren't marked as mine...their own leader of their coven will take you as his own."

"So...you have to make me your mate before this break is over is what you're saying."

"No. As long as I 'mark' you...you'll be fine. We'll worry about it later."

Kisuke stood. "Move it! Some of us got places to be!"

"Yeah, like bed." Kukaku called after him and then laughed with her girlfriend, who blushed deep red.

* * *

Soi sat eagerly beside Yoruichi, who was smiling at her shorter affection.

Once everyone was settled and the introductions were made...Kisuke started the history.

"It was never certain how our kind appeared, but since the beginning of our line...we've always had a kindle of flame in our hearts. It drives us to guard and protect that which is sacred to us. It keeps us brave. And where we have fought to protect," he paused for effect and Soi watched as the smoke curled into a human shape. "The children of the night had fought to destroy."

Soi gripped Yoruichi's arm, muscles tightened in anticipation.

"We've met them in battle far to many times to count. And at those battles every clan that holds our brother's and sister's has merged to continue our line so we can continue to protect." The smoke unfurled from the human shape and a fight between a four legged beast and a human shape floated into existence. "Over time, as time always passes, our numbers have dwindled, and many large clans have faded from being. And for decades we feared extinction."

The silence was deafening.

"...And then they came." Kisuke's eyes turned to the smoke that twisted and swam and shaped another human shape, but much larger than the others had been. "They came in human shapes and took no side but the humans, like our own, and they fought back the children of the night, saving us from our fate of death."

Yoruichi pulled Soi closer, a small growl escaping her throat.

"They call themselves The Agents, though of what they never do say. And they have a magic of their own running in their veins. They keep the wars at bay and strike treaties to keep peace. Their leader has agreed to fight on our side when the night children decide to break free." He looked directly at Soi then. "Never forget the feeling in your hearts, never give into the night. The reason we are all here is because it is our fate. Because our fate is intertwined with others, and we must spread again and reclaim our birthright to the land that was stolen from us so recklessly." He finished.

* * *

"So...I was meant to be here all along. With you and the others?" Soi asked as she lay in bed with Yoruichi after the history was finished. Yoruichi hummed her approval. "...And what about Ggio?"

The alpha shrugged. "It could be possible that he may simply be meant to be human."

"...And if he turns into one of them?"

"An Agent or a vampire?"

Soi blinked. "How do you even become an Agent?"

"You're born into it. Of course there is a ritual where human's can become them, but it's rare to hear about any surviving. I think only a handful have managed since they appeared."

Soi shivered. "Either one...what will happen to him?"

Yoruichi hummed thoughtfully. "If he turned into an Agent...we'd really have no problems with him. We don't get along very well, but we can stand eachother just enough. If...by some chance he become a night child...," she left the sentance to hang in the air.

Soi frowned, eyes stinging with unshed tears. She already knew the answer before she asked, she just wanted to know if there was another way. Clearly not...she prayed silently he stayed human. "When?"

"Huh?"

Soi looked up into the golden eyes. "When are you going to change me?" She sounded more determined than she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is short because I've had some writers block. I know what I want to do...it's just a matter of getting there. I'll have to add more detail next time to draw it out a bit more. Maybe even add some info about The Agents and vampires.**

**And who knew Vocaloid did a live concert! Apparently they had showing of it in America...or something like that. I was so pissed! And the next show is on the 9th in Tokyo...LAME! SOMEONE TAKE ME TO JAPAN! DDX**

**I'm working on a new story with a friend! Please check it out if you enjoy my other recent writings...It's called Of Books and MMA by Major Mike Powell III**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

"No time soon." Yoruichi answered Soi's question calmly. Soi looked up at her with an unreadable ammount of emotions playing across her procelin doll features. "Soi,..."

"What do you mean, no time soon? Yoruichi you told me they'll come after me if I'm not marked as yours."

Yoruichi sat up, gripping Soi's arms carefully but firmly. "Marked, not changed. They simply need to believe we're mates." She blushed at the words. Yoruichi blanched and tried again. "No, I mean...it has to seem like it. We have to be with eachother all the time, I can't leave you alone for a moment or they'll figure it out."

The China Doll frowned and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Soi," she looked up. "I care about you to much to rip away any options you have for living your life. If I changed you...someday you'd have to leave your family before you were ready...and chances are if you did explain and they understood...then you could never stay in one place to long." She explained. "They'd notice. They always do, because let's face it...most human's are to nosy for their own good."

Soi let out a breath of laughter and nodded. She kissed Yoruichi chastley. "Thank you."

Yoruichi grinned. "No worries. Get into college first...then we'll think of other options if you still feel the same."

Soi nodded. "You really think we'll be together that long?" She bit her lip nervously. Yoruichi gave her a wolfish smirk and nuzzled her throat, making Soi giggle. "Wolfs mate for life. Didn't you know?" She asked as she nipped her affection's shoulder carefully.

"I had an idea." She laughed as she pulled back, holding Yoruichi's face between her smaller hands. "If worst comes to worst...Ggio,..." She bit the inside of her cheek.

"It'll be dealt with China Doll." Yoruichi assured her, taking her hands fom her face and sliding her arms around Soi's waist. "Quit worrying so much right now. It's summer break, just relax. Nothing is going to happen. They take breaks at this time too." Laying Soi o her back she leaned over her. "Trust me." Her right hand squeezed Soi's hip softly.

"I do. Maybe far to much."

* * *

Soi smiled as the cool water lapped at her bare legs. It was only about seven thirty in the morning. Yoruichi had gotten up after her and made her breakfast and everything, simply the idea that she'd done it made the Chinese teenager blush. And the fact that it was mouthwatering made it all the better.

Kisuke was still passed out in his room. So were Jazek and Grimm. But Harribel, Kukaku, Akie, and Aimo were up and about. Harribel was off walking down the beach. Kukaku and Akie were snuggling on the couch watching some morning show the smaller teen liked. Aimo was running laps up and down the set of entrance steps to get to the beach house (which were surprisingly many in number). And Yoruichi was wading out to Soi.

"You're not cold Doll?" She smiled as she stopped beside the small teen.

Soi shook her head. The water felt nice. Bracing if anything, sending happy jolts into her system and keeping her awake. "It's nice." She sighed, reaching for Yoruichi and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "It's nice to be able to show affection openly and not be gawked at."

Yoruichi chuckled softly. "Indeed it is." She held Soi's waist delicately. There was a long pause before Yoruichi finally leaned in and presed her forehead to Soi's and she knew her eyes were closed to. "Before we go back...I'll have to makr you somehow. It can be as simple as a scent." She started. "But...I can't make any garentees about Ggio...or that they won't start a war. I can only promise they won't take you from me."

Soi hummed. "I want to tell Ggio. If not my parents then him." She opened her eyes to peer into an unsure golden pair. "Yoruichi, he's like my brother. He's always been there. Even if he is a jackass sometimes." Yoruichi nodded.

"If you can get a hold of him then I'll have him driven out here."

Soi smiled and kissed Yoruichi's nose. "Thank you." Yoruichi grinned and lifted Soi out of the water and spun them around, making Soi let out the uncharacteristic squeal of laughter as she held on tight to the wolf's shoulders.

Yoruichi stopped, took a few extra steps into the water, and gripping Soi's hips she threw her into the ocean. Soi shrieked and spluttered, glaring at Yoruichi. "Cold?" Her eyes driffted down Soi's body. The China Doll covered herself with a hot blush on her cheeks. "Yoruichi!" She ran after the howling wolf.

* * *

Kukaku watched out the window with a smile. "They're cute together." She looked around to her girlfriend. "They even out, like you and I." Akie blushed, making Kukaku grin and hold her close.

"You're to damn cute."

There was a small pause. "Are you going to change me too?" Akie looked up when Kukaku stiffened. She looked surprised, hurt, and worried. "No, I don't mean it like I don't want you to. I do. I was just wondering...I'm sorry." She decided to just bite her tongue and sit back, hot blush on her cheeks.

Kukaku snickered softly. "You're cute when you babble."

"You're supposed to stop me when I do that." Akie offered a glare.

"But I love it when you do that." She nuzzled the girl's throat, making her shiver. "It makes you even cuter."

"K-Kukaku," Akie mumbled, hands moving to the wolf's shoulders. "N-not here."

That made the older teen laugh. "Then where?" She pulled the small girl onto her lap. Akie couldn't speak anymore, her nerves were riled out of control, making her a shivering mass of stutters. "Alright, alright. Calm down." Kukaku held her girlfriend's hips and stared up at her. "Breathe." She comanded softly, and Akie took deep breathes to calm herself.

"I was only teasing babe. And as for changing you...why would you want to be a werewolf?"

"...I'd die eventually. I'd never get to see you anymore." Akie's head hung as she clasped her hands together. Kukaku blinked...even on her lap and blushing as cute as ever...Akie somehow managed to look like a praying statue of marble. Humble before the holy entity the marble bowed before.

"I don't ever want to leave you behind."

"Oh yeah?" Kuaku smiled when Akie looked up at her again.

"You'd get into more trouble if I wasn't here." She smiled sweetly and giggled when Kukaku gave her a dead stare.

"It's great to know you think of me so."

Akie laughed, wrapping her arms around Kukaku's neck and pulling her closer. "You're the best person I've ever met. I wouldn't give a second of our time together back to Death itself for every slip of yen in Japan."

The declaration made a knot in the punk's chest, it tightened and she felt salty tears sting her eyes. She nuzzled Akie's cheek and peppered kisses over her face. "You're to good for me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Book and MMA has been deleted, as that writer and myself are no longer speaking...as he's a homphobic, sexist, low-life, insulting, not-worth-my-time, dick face! And just so you know...I wrote it...it wasn't a co-work...I did it! Jerk.**

**Anyways! Sorry this chapter is short...I don't really have the 'oomph!' to write something from my own head right now. It hard because I'm being taught how to write narrative works that have zero imaggination. I'm being brain washed! Noooo! Lol anways! Enjoy! (And fear not! I will continue to write this story! The chapters may be shorter than before and that makes me sad...but I will try my best to keep every chapter over 1,000 words and as interesting as possible!)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

It was dark, almost midnight from the position of the moon in the sky. All both humans and all werewolves were asleep in the house. Soi lay snuggled into Yoruichi's over heated arms and relaxed more. Yoruichi lay awake.

Her nerves were wired. A sense of dread being pumped through her veins in a fashion that felt like acid was in her veins. It was an omen...she could feel it. An omen of doom or death she didn't know.

Kisuke lay curled onto his side, blinking into the darkness. His eyes took in everything with a shade of yellows, reds, and blues. It was all clear to him. There was a bad feeling that made his heart pump an extra beat. He didn't like it.

Grimm stood looking out his window into the side stretching beach and the tar on the road feet above it. He ground his teeth together. What was this tingling that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end?

Jazek lay with his hands behind his head, his nerves were wired and he couldn't sleep. What was wrong?

Aimo stood at the window to his own room, he stared into the darkness. He could feel the nerves of his packmates rattling as he sat indian style, hands in fists on his knees as he stared out from his dark room in the front of the house, looking over the road.

There!

A movement! Something slithered and crawled and leapt, no...not something...there were several.

Aimo jumped up and raced from his room as he sent a warning signal to his fellow wolves in the house. He ran through to make sure all the back doors and windows were locked and secure, though it'd do little to help but still...

Yoruichi, Kisuke, Kukaku, Grimm, Jazek, and Harribel were behind him in an instant. "What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked urgently, but quietly. She'd had a hard time easing herself from Soi's grip. One she hadn't been eager to leave.

"I think the blood suckers are here." Aimo swallowed, he scraped his nails together nervously.

Grimm snarled and headed to the front door, Kisuke behind him.

Yoruichi felt a wave of panic. They couldn't be here...why would they be? They should know this would cause a war...oh The Agents would not be kind to them on this. "Alright, You and Harribel scout the back. Kukaku, stay inside and keep your ears wide open for any and all sounds, got it?" This was her place, the leader of the pack because of her ability _to _lead.

She headed to the front when the others left. She grabbed Grimm's shoulder and tugged him back. "Go and stay in the house with Kukaku. I need to know both of them will be safe." She stared at him, he made a face but nodded. He wanted to fight, he may still get to...but Yoruichi knew he was strong. If she was entrusting the safety of her mate to him, that meant she trusted him, and that made him proud to have both facts acknowledged.

Yoruichi stood beside her best friend, one of them anyways, as they kept a clear eye out and around. "You smell it?" Kisuke muttered.

The older of the two nodded. That all knowing ordor that made bile rise in her throught like a bad habit. The ordor that only came from _they're _kind. That disgusting reek of a hundred years of rot, like the smell of a rotting corpse in the sun that had been there for well over two weeks or more.

"They're coming." She confirmed as her keen eyesight picked up three figures slithering down the steps to the beach like death himself. She bent her legs at the knee and felt her hands twist into large paws, she could feel her fingernails extend.

* * *

Soi jerked away at the sounds of screams and howls. The first thing she was aware of was that Yoruichi was absent from the bed, and Aike was in the room. She looked at Soi as she sat up. "What's going on?" She asked urgently, slipping from the bed.

"The vampires...they attacked...I don't know why...they shouldn't be here." She shook her head, clearly worried. Soi headed for the door, the other teen stopping her.

"Don't! Kukaku said to make sure we stay put! She said there weren't a lot of them." She reached and took Soi's arm. The Chinese teen looked back at her with worry in her stormy, still sleepy eyes. "How long has this fight been going on for Aike?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Maybe twenty to thirty minutes. They won't go down easily. Werewolves are stronger than vampires. They just don't have the advantage of arms to hold the enemy."

Soi still moved to the door. "Soi!" Aike hissed as she held the teen's arm tighter. Soi looked back at her. "I'm going out there. You can come with me or stay here." It became clear that Yoruichi picked this girl for a reason. She'd be an excellent second in command if Yoruichi were out. Aike wasn't sure what to do...torn between worry and warning she finally nodded and followed Soi out of the room.

Soi flinched as the first thing they saw coming out of the room were two bodies that lay in parts. She felt a sickening wave of joy that neither was someone from the pack. She led Aike, still clutching onto her arm, down the stairs.

Again she felt a sick wave of joy as she spotted the body of an unknown woman under the table, curled up and dead with cracks all over the visible parts of her skin. It reminded Soi of a used and useless crumpled slip of paper. Or maybe a broken toy that didn't work anymore and was tossed aside.

Finally the screams stopped. And as soon as the screams stopped so did the howls. Soi let her feet lead her through the house and out towards the front. Yoruichi sat hunched over, sitting on a rock. Soi ran to her right away, Aike letting go of her when she sat Kukaku leaning against the house.

"Yoruichi!" Soi called in panic as she dashed across the sand. The world had never reminded her more of 'the end'...an Apocolypse like view of the world. The sun just starting to rise, painting the sky red...bodies of the attacking vampires lay scattered in bits here and there. She ignored it as she saw Yoruichi turn and stare in suprise as she flung herself onto the werewolf.

Yoruichi was topless, a small pair of black shorts covering her lower half. "China Doll, you should have stayed inside." She hugged her mate close and let herself relax. "Come on...let's go back inside."

* * *

The fire pit was made into a burning feuneral for the dead attackers. Their ashes flickering out into the morning light.

They all sat on the couch in front of the large windows. Yoruichi sat with her arms around a still shaken Soi. Aike was snuggled up with Kukaku to their right.

"Why were they here?" Soi asked softly, afraid of hearing the answer.

Yoruichi bit her lip and thought about lying and saying she didn't know...but that wouldn't be right. "They're leader was here...Gin...he was trying to steal you away, and maybe Aike in the process. He knew I'd mark you by the time we got back...and Aike would be marked too."

Soi looked down. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for them. But here she had gone and done it.

She looked up with Grimm scoffed. They hadn't spoken yet. Even Harribel had said a few words to her...but not him. Until now that is. He looked at her, a cross between slight annoyance and an unspoken shyness that made him look almost ten years old. "What are you saying sorry for stupid? You're one of us. Yoruichi's mate. That means your our sister. It our job to protect you. Even if you could look after yourself." He huffed.

Soi glared at his stupid comment but softened as he continued. He was saying they were family. "But still," she tried, feeling bad.

He stood and glared down at her. Yoruichi looked over at her mate with a smile. "No buts!" Grimm crossed his arms. "Your the Beta of the pack! And there's no way in hell I'm gunna let some jerk-faced vampire sneak in here and try to take _my _sister away so she won't feel guilty for no reason! ...I meant...no I...dammit!" He was at a loss. He pointed at her. "I'm looking after you!" He growled at the care in his own words and sat back down, looking sullen.

Soi smiled. "Thank you." He grunted and nodded.

Harribel chuckled. Kukaku, shaking her head while Aike and Aimo giggled and snickered behind their hands. Kisuke sat forward. "We've got your back Soi. All of us. This goes for Aike too. The only real problem now...is what we do about the vampires now."

Yoruichi hissed. "That fucker Gin...he ran like a coward as his clan members were killed. When we get back to that campus I'll kill him myself."

"But Yoruichi, The Agents...we'll be banned from that area...we'll all be forced to move." Aimo frowned.

"And the alternative is letting a war happen that could get us all killed and several others. If they won't act then I will." She couldn't let things like this slide. None of them should.

The others seemed worried now. "I'll...you'll leave?" Soi looked at the ebony skinned woman. She wanted to go too...but her parents...Ggio. She chewed her bottom lip, torn over the options. Thanks to Gin, things could no longer go slow. Because what had happened was wrong, and anything less than what they deserved would dive Yoruichi to do something drastic. "Can't you talk to them first?" She asked curiously. "The Agents I mean."

Yoruichi looked thoughtful. "I could try. They may already know." She shrugged.

It was worth a shot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Book and MMA has been deleted, as that writer and myself are no longer speaking...as he's a homphobic, sexist, low-life, insulting, not-worth-my-time, dick face! And just so you know...I wrote it...it wasn't a co-work...I did it! Jerk.**

**Anyways! Sorry this chapter is short...I don't really have the 'oomph!' to write something from my own head right now. It hard because I'm being taught how to write narrative works that have zero imaggination. I'm being brain washed! Noooo! Lol anways! Enjoy! (And fear not! I will continue to write this story! The chapters may be shorter than before and that makes me sad...but I will try my best to keep every chapter over 1,000 words and as interesting as possible!)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Yoruichi had told her not to...but she had to. She couldn't help it. In the late afternoon, while the sun bled from the sky, Soi stole a bike that most likely belonged to Aimo. She had a bag with her stuff strapped to her back. They were out on patrol, Grimm on the first floor making himself something to eat. He was supposed to keep an eye on her.

But there she was. Backpack on, skate shorts riding up past her knee and slip on shoes sliding off her heels as she straddled the short bike's seat. She had to do this. She couldn't keep it a total secret. It was killing her. Her velvet clothed vest flapped open in the breeze as she pressed the peddals down and around.

She had to tell Ggio. She had to tell him everything.

* * *

Ggio was on his bed playing his game station when Soi came through his window. He gave a shout before she hushed him. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I have to tell you something. It's really important and I don't know what to do. I'm so lost." Soi didn't know where to start or where to end but it had to be somewhere along the way. Ggio calmed her down and she sat on his bed, taking deep breathes like she was going to suffocate.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He wasn't go at this stuff...girls always relate to girls better. But Soi was important to him so he had to try.

And Soi finally cracked, breaking down and telling him everything that had been going on with her new life.

When she's done she looks up at him. His eyes are wide and he blinks several times before he pulls his top lip between his teeth and let's it go. Soi huffs. "You don't believe me."

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't believe you, I don't believe this! All this tuff that's happened to you, all the things you're telling me." He looks worried. "Soi I think you need help."

She stands. "I'm not crazy. I can call Yoruichi and have her come over here." She couldn. on second thought. If Yoruichi knew she'd snuck out when there were vampires running around trying to suck her veins dry...Yoruichi may never speak to her again. "Whatever. Don't believe me." She looks at the door. "Just please don't tell them."

Ggio wasn't sure what to do about this. If his aunts found out then they'd send her away or dope her up on pills and his cousin would never be his cousin again. "Fine." He settled. He didn't believe the story. But he did notice things were strange on campus. Maybe it was all just slang for gang fights. He hoped it was.

Soi climbed back out the window and shimmied to the glossy moist grass. She didn't get two steps to her bike before she heard a voice that made her blood freeze and her nerves twitch. "Enjoy your midnight trip?" Soi turned to see Yoruichi leaning against a nearby tree. She looked more than a little upset.

"Yoruichi," Soi started.

The wolf cut her off. "I don't want to hear it Soi." She was looming over the shorter girl in the blink of an eye. "There are creatures that want you dead all over the place. Why would you run off knowing that?"

"I had to tell Ggio, I couldn't not tell someone anymore." It had been chewing at her insides to have to keep a sucret like this from someone so important to her.

Yoruichi ran her fingers through her hair. "I understand that Soi, but you could have talked to Grimm...risking your life seems like a pretty sad way to repay people who are risking theirs for you."

Soi stood there in a blank silence, letting Yoruichi's words sink in. "...I didn't ask you to look after me."

Yoruichi seems to realize her mistake and tries to fix it. "I didn't mean," Soi shook her head. "Just take me back will you?" She crosses her arms and stiffens when Yoruichi lifts her into her arms.

The wolf can't help but think about how stupid she can be when she tries not to be just angry.

* * *

"China Doll?" Yoruichi tries. Soi glances at her as she strips to her night clothes. "I'm sorry. It's just frustrating that you don't seem to care about your life more than the rest of us do."

The Chinese teen can understand her point. It made sense. It made perfect sense and more. "I'm sorry." She apologized. But she couldn't help thinking that if she were like Yoruichi she wouldn't need looking after. That the rest of them wouldn't have to look out for her. And silly arguments like this wouldn't even begin to happen.

"Yoruichi?" Soi calls softly, she'sin nothing but a loose tank top and small shorts. The wolf is by her in a second. "You have to mark me. Change me if you have to." She looks up at Yoruichi, who is uncertain and shakes her head. But Soi won't give up. "Please Yoruichi, you have to." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her mate.

"...Can we at least wait until we hear back from The Agents?" Yoruichi didn't want to rush things, but things never always go as you plan.

Soi nodeed after a moment of thought. But her head is blank when Yoruichi sits beside her and her hands are on her. Her hands are everywhere and her lips are on her throat. She's to busy with not thinking to think right now...so she finally quits trying and let's herself relax for a moment.

She let Yoruichi push her gently back on the bed. She let herself just let go.

"Yoruichi...,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay...whoever thought the last chapter sucked...I agree with you. I was so focused on thinking of everything ELSE...I was kinda just on auto pilot. Like I knew what I wanted to write and words were in my head...but it didn't go down how I wanted. I shall now try and write in Soi's POV...because first person is much easier for me now than ever.**

**Again...not long...but hey...it finally happened!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**AU! OOC!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Life was a series of moments. Specifically recently. It's like I blink and everything is always changed. I'm always somewhere new. And it scares me.

I could be dead now because of so many things, but I'm not. And that makes me happy. Being with Yoruichi makes me happy, and I know she'll do whatever she has to to keep me safe and sound.

So when I asked her to change me…it wasn't really an option anymore. When I asked for the mark…it was about keeping me safe.

Because The Agents had answered. But with bad news. Gin wouldn't back down, no matter what. He was already breaking boundaries and treaties with other clans of other races and backgrounds.

Greed was his biggest sin, but not in any of the worst ways we're ever told as children. He's greedy in the big ways that every villain in comics is.

With those big plans to take over the world. Only this time…there's no superhero army, no marching bands of humans…it's just him and his clan…and rag-tag groups of tribes that don't even know if they want to fight against him.

So it was worse…because he may just get his way. And Yoruichi was so scared because I was his target for a possible mate.

Choices had gone out the window. Mistakes were easy to make at critical time limits. Decisions needed to be made.

And number one on the list was making me one of them.

I'd learned so much in the past few weeks. All those ghost stories to scare you aren't really stories to keep you in line. They're stories to scare you off and keep you away; parents just use them to their advantage.

There are people under the water, Mer people, but they have legs. Only they have little fins here and there so they can swim faster than fish. And they look normal (so Kisuke tells me) and they have gills on their throats so they can breathe just like fish do. Apparently they trained themselves to be able to walk on land and breathe our air.

There are Centaurs; they live in rain forests that are so dense even the strongest human made tools can't get through. They made the trees that way. And they make them germinate so quickly.

There are gnomes that live underground; I've been told most earthquakes are their doing.

On abandoned house lots or rotting old buildings there are creatures people think of as ghosts, but really they just like to be alone. And eat rotten materials I guess.

All around us are strange things I've always only thought of as omens. But I guess the only real dangers are vampires and this strange race of creatures that come from lava rocks mixing with plant life.

But those lava rock monsters aren't all social and they hate to be bothered.

Volcanoes are the humps on giant's backs and hills are the backs of giant moles. All these things that could be explained to me…it just made me want to be more attached to their world.

Because human life is greedy and insignificant to me. The only things that mattered were my parents and my cousin.

The world had expanded to me over night. And it almost hurt to have all these secrets exposed to my slightly smaller mind.

A part of me that was trying to be rational told me to go home and forget it all so it could happily continue in the confines of its boxed existence. But the other stronger half told me to go forth and change, because this life wasn't just about me now.

And I know it sounds like an awful line from a book…but it literally told me that. And when it did I think I thought I was nuts.

* * *

"It's going to hurt." Yoruichi warns. We're in her room of the beach house.

"Not as bad as the vampire's treatment. They suck you bone dry and you can feel it all happen. I hear they even crunch a few of your bones." Grimm calls. They're all here to see it start.

It's a ritual…tradition if you'll allow me to say so. It was proper to them. My hands were tied down and when they left the door would be locked and one of them would be staying here with me.

I hope it's not Yoruichi.

"Grimm …shut up." Kisuke hisses and the younger werewolf huffs, falling silent for the first time in actually several minutes.

There's a silence and I look at Yoruichi. I know she doesn't want to…but it's not a choice anymore. She wants me safe. Because there's no guarantee that I'll be safe if and when Gin starts a war.

She leans down…whispers she's sorry…and then there's this awful pain right on my shoulder. My muscles are burning and twitching.

It hurts so bad…and I hear an awful scream before I black out.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been here or like this…but now my life really is a series of small moments.

I'm awake…then I'm not.

And when I am there's always horrible pain. I can feel my bones stretch and then snap as they shrink again. I can feel my muscles build then destroy themselves.

I can feel my teeth change shape and grow before shrinking again. My fingers curl and stretch before they shrink too.

I can feel fur sprout along my limbs. It itches and scratches when I'm awake. I can feel it prickle along the underside of my skin before it presses through the flesh.

My mouth changes, my jaw stretching as I grow a long ugly wolfish maw.

It makes me glad when I black out.

The backs of my eyes hurt and my brain feels to big for my skull and my tongue feels heavy in its case of teeth. Every time I find the strength to pull my eyelids up I have to close them because the light stings so bad it hurts and all the colors are a cloud of swirling rainbows.

If I had to guess I'd say this is what acid feels like when you take it. Only acid can have a good side. And this was just pain. Everything hurt…I lost track of days and nights and hours.

Everything was a mess. I was a mess.

* * *

And then it doesn't hurt anymore. I can breathe fine. My ribs don't feel to tight against my lungs and my beating heart. The bonds on my wrists don't leave sore sports on my skin from being to tight. There's no fur pressing through my flesh, no ears sporting from my head.

That one had been strange. I could feel the skin stretch and cover my ears as my scalp tingled and ears sprung from my skull cap. I'd been awake for that.

I'm not to tired, but I'm hungry as a savage. My stomach growls, I open my mouth to speak for the first time I in I'm not sure how long but my tongue feels heavy and cottony. I choke out something that sounds like Yoruichi's name.

And she's there, she gives me something to eat, it's warm and sticky and soft as I chew. She gives me something to drink, brushing my hair from my face and telling me how well I did. Almost like my mom did when I rode my first bike and fell several dozen times.

But this is different. She's my mate…and she's proud of me, but I can see the hurt swimming behind her eyes at what she's done. I want to tell her not to cry but my tongue is so heavy to form words and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion.

"Sleep." She whispers.

I sigh, my eyes closing. I feel my head loll to the side and I'm asleep. I'm changed, but I'm real and living and better than before. I'm alive.

And nothing has ever felt so amazing.

Not the catastrophic pain I was under before now. Not coming to a new strange place. Not even meeting Yoruichi.

But this…this is unbelievable. And being with her just makes it all the better.


End file.
